Utopia
by country-grl20
Summary: In a world of war and famine, a utopia sits far away from the bloodshed, its citizens unaware of the tragedies taking place across the universe. A group of fighters are rescued from the middle of the fighting and brought to Amenia. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

In a world of war and famine, a utopia sits far away from the bloodshed, its citizens unaware of the tragedies taking place across the universe. A group of fighters, including Megan, Ray, Kai and Tala, are rescued from the middle of the fighting and brought back to Amenia. But living in a utopia isn't as great as it seems. Corrupt leaders are disturbing the delicate balance and a war is still being fought. Megan, Ray, Kai and Tala, along with Amenian natives, Tyson, Max, Kenny and Hilary, must step up and save humanity from themselves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, just my OC's and my ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Megan panted as she rounded a corner. She peered around to check for pursuers, but only saw her squad-mates joining her. She looked at the rubble city that was once the great city of New York.

The year was 2375. A war had been ravishing the world for the past 300 years between humans and a new species, the Javas. The Javas were advanced humans. They were created by a scientist in the late 21st Century in response to a rapid loss of human life due to the deteriorating atmosphere. They looked completely human, but actually had their genes tweaked in order to survive more harsher environments. They could also process things at a much faster rate then the normal human, creating geniuses. The humans, feeling inferior, tried to squash the sudden increase in their populations. The human race suddenly divided in half, one side supporting the Javas, the other wanting to eliminate them. Unfortunately, many cities were turned to rumble in the ensuing battles. Most places in the world were no longer safe and everyone was either fighting or hiding. Javas were kept out of the battle as the humans who backed them wanted to end this human to human. But the fighting went on for days, then months, years, decades, centuries, and now a 300 years had past with no end in sight...

"We in the clear?" Ray questioned silently as their squad crouched down low against the building.

"For now." Megan nodded, turning back to their squad. Including her, there was only 5 others. Ray Kon, a Chinese National, was an expert in hand-to-hand combat and a First Sergeant in the Marine Corp. He had short spiky black hair and golden hazel eyes. Mystel Clearwater, an Italian National, was an expert in covert operations and a Staff Sergeant in the Marine Corp. He had short bright blond hair and ocean blue eyes. Kane Yamashita, a Japanese National, was an expert in heavy weapons and a Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corp. He had semi long dark blue hair and dark cobalt blue eyes. Tala Valkov, a Russian National, was an expert in demolitions and a Master Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corp. He had bright red spiky hair and piercing green eyes. And then Kai Hiwatari, their leader. He was a Russian National, an all around fighter and had dark grey hair and stormy grey eyes and a Master Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corp as well. Megan David herself was an Israeli National, an expert in sharp shooting and had long curly dark navy blue hair and dark amethyst eyes and was a First Sergeant in the Marine Corp.

"Alright," Kai started, starting up their hologram map. "We need to meet up with Brooklyn's squad and push the front-lines forward to regain the land we lost last week." He pointed out their location on the map, the old midtown area of what used to be the great New York City. He then trailed his finger across the island, towards what used to be Queens. "Brooklyn is here now, trying to push the Resentment back into Long Island were Ozuma's team is hopefully surviving for now. We lost contact with them earlier this morning." Kai looked into each face, looking for any sign that hope and determination had left his squad's faces. When he saw none, he smirked. "Lets do this, huh?"

"Hell ya." Tala smirked at his best friend. "Julia will only be too excited to see my handsome face."

Megan groaned and rolled her eyes. "Shove it Tala. Jewels will only punch you if you distract her." The squad let out a hushed laughter at the banter.

"What ever Meg." Tala rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous is all."

"Sure, what ever gets you through the night handsome." Megan drawled sarcastically. "Lets go already." Megan got up and started walking away.

Kai smirked as he followed Megan back out on the street. "Yea, lets go handsome." Kai teased.

Tala grumbled but followed his best friend and squad leader as Kane, Mystel and Ray followed, all silently chuckling to themselves.

Megan led the pack, Kai trusting her judgement to analyze a situation and react the fastest. Her deep purple eyes scanned the area before she stepped into it, analyzing every speck of dust for a threat.

Kai followed Megan's exact footprints, well aware that there might be land mines all around them and knowing that Megan was instinctually avoiding them. He was born into this job. They all were. They all grew up back in their home countries, going to academies that the Union had set up to train soldiers for battle. Once they graduated, based on their scores, they were assigned squads and placed where they were most needed. Their original squad had had a total of 20 people, but they lost member after member in the dangerous city. Kai, holding the next highest score out of the remaining members and being the only really willing member to take charge, became squad leader after the last one died in battle.

Tala watched his surroundings, all joking aside and totally serious now. He had a hand hovering over one of his handy grenades, always ready to throw it at a moments notice. The sad thing was that the Union was so desperate to get soldiers that many of them were young like this squad. Kai and Tala were the oldest at 24, Ray and Kane were 23, Megan 21 and Mystel 20.

Ray hung back, always watching the squad's back. His senses were on high alert, looking, like Megan, at every speck of dust for danger. He always wondered that with the shortage of soldiers, why didn't the Union draw upon the Javas? They were smart and dangerous if trained properly. Their genes had been tweaked to survive almost anything. He could understand the need to safe keep them and protect them from harm, they were the future of humanity, but with them on the battlefield, they could be the missing key to ending the war.

Megan's sharp senses suddenly picked up on something and she stop, holding her fist up. The squad stopped immediately, stretching their senses to pick up on what Megan had already noticed.

Kai stepped up silently and slowly so that he was directly behind Megan and could see everything that she could see. Finally Kai noticed a figure moving in the shadows far beyond the intersection they had just come to. He was skilled alright, Kai had to admit. It took Kai a second to notice him. Kai's hand moved silently behind his back and gave his squad the signal to attack.

But the guy was quick. He knew that he was made and went for the offensive first, hoping to at least take down a couple before he was killed. Kai noticed first this time and took his hand, pushing down on Megan's head, forcing them both to crouch as the squad was already in motion. Kai held Megan's head close to his chest for a moment as a spew of bullets started flying over their heads, the squad taking out the man.

"Is he all?" Kane asked, gun still poised to attack. Kai and Megan stood up slowly, their eyes looking around.

"For now." Megan nodded. Then she turned to Kai and smiled. "Thanks Master Guns." Kai chuckled.

"No problem Serg." Kai nodded. "Lets keep going." Same as before, Megan led, with Kai following and Ray bringing up the rear. They came upon the bridge that would take them across the river and into Queens.

"Wait." Megan whispered. She had a sinking feeling in her gut.

"See something?" Ray asked quietly. In the distance they could hear Brooklyn's squad fighting and even see some small bombs going off.

"No, but my gut is telling me something's wrong." Megan's dark purple eyes looked over to her right as Kai stood next to her. His stormy grey eyes surveyed the area and he was weighing his options.

"We will go ahead but watch your backs." Kai finally decided after a minute of silence. "Brooklyn knows we are coming, but be warned that they are in the midst of battle right now. Make sure they don't mistake you as an enemy."

The squad nodded and headed over the bridge and into Queens. As they got closer and closer though, the bad feeling in Megan's stomach started increasing with intensity. But she shoved down the emotion and concentrated on the mission at hand. She knew that there would be 6 of their fighters on the other side of the river. Brooklyn Kingston, Julia Fernandez, her brother Raul, Garland Siebald, Dunga Torres and Miguel Wilson. Julia was her best friend as they both went to the Middle East Marine Corp Academy together, along with her brother. Brooklyn and Garland, his second-in-command, were best friends, Miguel was quiet and Dunga was best friends with Ozuma, so Megan was sure that he would be fighting extra hard today in order to reach his friend.

As they reached the end of the bridge though, chaos broke out.

"What the-?" Kane shouted. From the sky, multiple humanoid robot shapes were dropping from the sky. Ray looked up and noticed the symbol of the Resentment on the plane that they were dropping from.

"Hostiles!" He shouted and the squad scattered, all going in different directions as the robots hit the ground.

Megan sprinted for cover in the rumble. She watched as the humanoid robots touched down. Sure she had heard of the suits of armor pilots drove, but she had never seen them before. They were pure black from head to toe and were basically a suit of armor, but with tons of guns and other weapons mounted on the shoulders and hips. But they stood 15 ft tall and the cockpit was in the chest.

The mobile suit started chewing up the surrounding area with their bullets right away. Obviously they didn't care if they killed one of their own. Megan ducked again as a spew of bullets rushed over her head. She ran for better cover and started pulling out her sniper rifle, putting it together. She set it up and placed the muzzle in a small hole in the middle of the brick wall she was behind.

She looked through the scope and tracked one of the suits as it was advancing on Mystel who was trying to shoot the weak spots in the armor, but his handgun wasn't powerful enough. Megan's trained eyes tracked the movement and shot a well placed bullet into the middle of the cockpit, the force of her bullet easily penetrating the armor like swiss cheese.

The suit slowly fell to the ground as the pilot died. As it hit the ground, the other mobile suits looked right over the courtyard, right at Megan.

"Ah shit." Megan cursed. Like lightning, she packed up her sniper rifle and pulled out one of her handguns and a grenade. She ran like hell as the ground was chewed up by bullets behind her.

"Meg!" A voice shouted. Megan's purple eyes sought out Tala's green eyes and she made a beeline for him as he chucked a bomb over her head and towards her 3 pursuers. "Duck!" Megan lunged and hit the ground, covering her head. She felt the earth shake and the resulting shock-wave push her towards Tala, who caught her and held her down. "Shesh Meg." Tala teased. "You're light as a twig!" Megan punched him in the gut and they quickly sought cover as more mobile suits attacked.

Megan was small though. She was only 5'3" and had a slim, thin frame. Even though she was packed with muscle, she was still only about 120 lbs, while Tala was at least 6'3" and 210 lbs. Same for Kai and Ray while Kane and Mystel were slimmer then that.

"We need to go at them head on, or they will just corner us and overwhelm us." Megan said as yet again they had to move as the mobile suits were closing in.

"You mean attack them with our fists?" Tala shouted, outraged.

"Not with our fists you idiot." Megan grumbled. "There are weak spots in the armor. Mostly around the neck. There are openings just wide enough for a grenade. Throwing them would do us no good, cause they can just hit them away, but if we jam them in the openings..."

"They'll go boom!" Tala finished, suddenly very excited. Well he did like fire and explosions. Megan smirked.

"Exactly. Ready?" Megan asked and Tala nodded. In a flash they were both up and running at full speed. The dodged and evaded the bullets flying at them, making their way towards a group of 5 of them. Megan dropped to the ground, sliding underneath one of them, Then she jumped up and locked her legs around the waist of the suit. The pilot was twisting and turning the suit, trying to throw her off. She caught a glimpse of Tala in the same bind, but concentrated on herself and her situation. Megan held on tighter and wrapped an arm around the suit's shoulder as her free hand dug into her pocket, finding a grenade. With her teeth, she pulled out the pin and then jammed the grenade in the opening between the neck and the shoulder.

Megan went to jump off the machine, but her jacket sleeve got stuck in one of the groves of the metal plating armor. Megan's eyes flew open in shock and fear. She only had seconds before the grenade in her face went off. She tried pulling her jacket out of the groove, but it wouldn't budge. Megan grimaced, knowing what she would have to do. She unzipped her jacket, having to leave behind her backpack as it was wrapped up in her jacket. As she was about to jump she heard the ticking pick up speed and she just barely cleared the mobile suit when the grenade went off, her light body flying through the air and slamming into a brick wall.

Wind rushed from her lungs and into the air, leaving Megan breathless and with no oxygen. Megan tried to bring oxygen back into her lungs at the same time that she was trying to staunch the blood pouring from a deep gash on her thigh and the blood trickling from right above her eyes.

"Megan!" She heard someone shout from her right. She tried to look over, but a sudden intense migraine over came her and she had to shut her eyes in pain. And slowly she felt herself slip away as she heard a gun cock in her direction.

* * *

><p>So, what do you guys think? Please review! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hurry Tyson!" Hilary Tatibane shouted, clearly in a hurry and pissed off. Hilary was of Japanese decent, with long straight dark brown hair and clear ruby eyes.

"I'm coming Hilary!" Tyson Granger shouted back. "Geesh!" Tyson pulled on his jacket and grabbed his keys. Tyson was also of Japanese decent, with short dark navy blue hair and dark crimson eyes. He and Hilary had been best friends since they were babies.

"Give him a break Hil. You barely gave him time to get ready." Max Tate pointed out. Max Tate had been friends with the two since they were all babies. He was of American descent with bright blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"But we have to go now! The Resentment is going to use mobile suits on regular soldiers!" Hilary shouted, outraged. "We're lucky that we intercepted the message while we did!"

"Hil, technically we aren't allowed to leave Amenia. You know that right?" Max reminded her as Tyson joined them.

"Yea Hil. We are going to get in serious trouble for this." Tyson nodded as they ran out of their apartment building, heading towards the military hanger that was right next door. "Javas aren't allowed outside Amenia."

"Yea, well good thing we have a friend in the military who helps us, uh?" Hilary smirked. "And if we bring back the survivors, I think they will overlook it."

"Poor Kenny." Max sighed and they entered the hanger, heading for the jet that was already warming up. "He breaks so many rules for us."

"He loves us." Hilary smiled as they climbed the stairs. She went over and poked her head into the cockpit. "Hey Kenny."

"Hey guys, about time!" Kenny Saji sighed. He was a Japanese National with shaggy light brown hair and dark chocolate brown eyes under his glasses. He was a Corporal in the Marine Corp and one of the head engineers which is one of the reasons why he got his hands on a jet with no suspicion as it was assumed he was working on it. "We have to leave now or its going to be too late."

"On it Chief!" Tyson shouted and he and Hilary and Max ran to their seats, buckling up as Kenny started moving the jet forward.

Kenny quickly got the jet through the airlock and it sealed behind them. "Alright everyone, we're heading for Earth!" Kenny type in some commands and the airlock opened up in front of them, the vast expanse of space opening up in front of them. Kenny quickly launched the jet and they were out in space. They circled the huge metal expanse that was Amenia and finally faced the direction were Earth would be. "Entering light-speed...now!" Kenny shifted forward and the jet zoomed forward, jumping into light-speed, heading for Earth's system. Only about 5 heartbeats later, Kenny shifted the jet out of light-speed and they saw Earth in front of them.

"Alright Hil, where exactly are the mobile suits going to attack?" Kenny asked.

Hilary pulled out her holographic cube and flipped through her files to the message that she intersected only an hour ago. "NYC, in Queens. Actually..." Hilary stopped, looking closer at the message then at the time. "They are starting already!"

"Alright! Stop screaming! I'm going!" Kenny shouted and they flew through the atmosphere, heading to NYC.

They saw the battle from above growing in intensity and had to dodge stray bullets and bombs that were thrown at them.

"I have to land on Roosevelt Island!" Kenny shouted as Tyson, Max and Hilary got ready.

"That's fine!" Hilary shouted back. "Just make it quick!" Kenny skillfully landed the jet as close as he could get to the battle, while still out of harms way. The three quickly ran out of the jet and used hover-boards to ride across the river.

"So what exactly are we going to do in the middle of the fight?" Tyson asked, couching low on his board, reducing his wind resistance.

"'Yea, we're not exactly trained like these soldier are. How are we going to make a difference?" Max asked as the continued to ride their hover-boards through the streets, the sound of fighting coming closer, but reducing in its intensity.

"Everyone can make a difference." Hilary said. They arrived at the middle of the battle and it was chaos.

Tyson's keen eyes first saw that 2 soldiers were dead already, underneath the rumble of a nearby building. He then saw that two of the soldiers, one a girl, were hanging on two of the mobile suits backs, looking like they were trying to jam something in their armor. Then Tyson noticed that two more soldiers were taking down the third mobile suit.

Suddenly one of the mobile suits exploded and Max realized that the red-headed soldier had jammed a grenade in the suit. The red-head was safely behind a wall as the grenade went off and his 2 squad-mates were far enough away. Tyson, Hilary and Max were hiding behind a nearby building, out of view from the soldiers.

But Hilary noticed that the female soldier was having problems with her mobile suit. It looked like she had jammed in the grenade, but she was stuck and Hilary's ruby eyes could see that it was her jacket sleeve caught in the grooves of the metal plated armor. The mobile suit was flaring around, trying to throw the girl off, which wasn't helping her situation. In the mean time, the mobile suit's guns were going off in every direction and the red-headed soldier got clipped in the shoulder while the 2 other soldiers got trapped under rumble.

Suddenly the grenade went off and Hilary looked back to see the female soldier get thrown into the air, slamming into the brick wall behind her. Hilary had to gasp as if she could feel the girl's pain.

"We have to move. Now." Tyson shouted. Max and Hilary quickly stood up and followed Tyson as they ran across the streets.

"Megan!" One of the soldiers shouted and Tyson's eyes widened as he realized what the soldier already had. The mobile suit had its sights on the female soldier and Tyson could hear the gun cocking.

"Shit." Tyson mumbled and he ran full out towards the mobile suit. He tightened his muscles and jumped on its back, twisting the head unit to the right. The mobile suit could now no longer see as the wires connecting the cameras to the pilot's monitors were broken. Out of the corner of his eye, Tyson saw the grey-haired soldier join him and as if they were the perfect team, Tyson jumped off of the machine as the soldier blasted it with a high caliber gun. The shock of the blast, forced the mobile suit back about 20 yards where it burned into ashes.

Tyson landed gracefully on the ground 10 feet from where the machine had been standing before it got hit. The soldier glanced at him, but relaxed as he knew that Tyson was no threat.

"Tyson Granger, thanks for the assist." Tyson said, feeling that he needed to do the talking.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Kai Hiwatari. And thank you for saving Megan." Kai nodded.

Hilary and Max jogged up and Hilary immediately went to Megan's side as the boys gathered the other two remaining soldiers. They pulled them together in a line, laying them down on the ground gently.

"She's very brave Master Guns Hiwatari." Hilary praised as she dressed Megan's wounds.

"First Sergeant Megan David is very brave indeed. Thank you...?" Kai trailed off.

"Hilary Tatibane." Hilary offered.

"Max Tate." Max nodded.

"This is First Sergeant Ray Kon and Master Gunnery Sergeant Tala Valkov." Kai said pointing to his two squad-mates. "You should get these three out of here, it's too late for Kane and Mystel, but if they get medical treatment now, they will be fine."

Tyson cocked an eyebrow. "What about you?"

Kai stood up. "A squad nearby needs my help. And you're not military are you?" Kai smirked, his stormy grey eyes fixed on Tyson's crimson ones.

Tyson smirked. "No, we aren't. But we intercepted a message from the Resentment about their attack on you, using mobile suits. The military didn't believe us so we decided to come ourselves."

Kai looked at them more closely, then realization kicked in. "You're Javas aren't you? It explains your physical and mental abilities and your non-military position."

"You got it." Max smiled.

"Are you sure you're allowed here?" Kai asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nah." Tyson smirked. "But thats alright."

"Whatever, I got to go." Kai smirked. "Take care of my soldiers."

"Of course Master Guns." Hilary promised.

"K-Kai..." Megan groaned. One of Megan's eyes popped open, then the other, but she was squinting in pain. Kai walked over, kneeled down and took one of her hands in his. "Ray? Tala?"

"Alive." Kai nodded.

"Kane? Mystel?" Megan asked, but as the emotion flashed through Kai's eyes she knew. Megan sighed. "So we're now down to 4, huh?"

Kai nodded. "I'm going to help Brooklyn and Julia now. Make sure Tala behaves."

Megan nodded, smiling. "I will. I-" Suddenly, without any warning, bombs began dropping from the sky, destroying the already wasted land around them.

"Shit. We have to move, now!" Kai ordered. Megan tried to get up, but immediately lost consciousness, due to the loss of blood.

"Tyson, Max, get out the extra hover-boards." Hilary commanded. Tyson and Max quickly got them out and quickly, but carefully, laid Tala, Ray and Megan down onto the hover-boards. Tyson handed Kai one as well and they hooked up Tala, Megan and Ray's boards to their own.

"Lets go." Kai said and they all stepped on the gas, speeding off towards the jet.

"Kenny, we're coming in hot." Tyson talked into his watch.

"Alright, I'm ready to go already, I'll have the ramp down in a minute." Kenny replied.

"Thanks." Tyson nodded and he shut it off. The closer they got to Manhattan, the further away the bombings were.

"They didn't know we were there." Kai told the others. "They're probably attacking Brooklyn's squad."

"I'm so sorry Master Guns." Hilary said softly.

Kai shrugged. "It's a part of the job, but thanks." They quickly rode up the ramp in the back of the jet and Kenny closed up the jet and took off. Technology had allowed instant take off with passengers in the cargo hold without any jolting affect.

Kai kneeled down and took Megan in his arms as Tyson and Max pulled Ray and Tala over their shoulders. Hilary opened the door to the main cabin and they laid down the three soldiers, putting them on IV's for fluids.

"We'll be in Amenia in a couple of minutes." Hilary told Kai as he sat down on the floor in front of Megan's couch. He leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you again." Kai nodded, looking at Hilary, Max, then Tyson.

"You're welcome." Hilary smiled.

* * *

><p>Megan groaned coming back into consciousness. Megan popped open one of her eyes, then the other. "Damn its bright out." She grumbled and she slowly pushed herself up, letting her legs swig over the side of the bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, blinking them as she licked her lips.<p>

"Damn, don't you look like a goddess." A voice whistled. Megan narrowed her eyes, then realized the voice came from behind her. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Tala's smug face.

"Shove it Tala." Megan growled, then she realized that he wasn't being sarcastic, he was seriously checking her out. Then she looked down at her self and jumped up on her feet, letting out a girlish scream.

"What's wrong? Wh-?" Kai ran in the room, Tyson and Hilary on his heels.

Megan looked over at the three of them and then pointed at her dress. "This is what's wrong Kai! A strapless dress?"

"I think she looks hot." Tala shrugged, his eyes gleaming with mischievousness.

"Watch your mouth Tala or you're going to be down on the ground, writhing in pain." Megan threatened.

Tala raised his hands and backed off a step, with a huge smirk on his face.

Kai relaxed, now knowing there was no danger.

"I'm so sorry Sergeant." Hilary apologized profusely as Tyson made goo-goo eyes. "But it was the only thing I had with me at the time to replace your destroyed uniform." She jammed her elbow in Tyson's gut and he collapsed at the waist, wrapping an arm around his middle.

Megan relaxed. "It's ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. Its just that Tala, doesn't know when to shut his trap." She glared and Tala chuckled as Kai hit him over the back of his head. "Thank you Kai." And Kai nodded. "Where's Ray?"

"He's with Max and Kenny right now." Hilary answered. "Oh, and I am Hilary Tatibane and this is Tyson Granger." She said pointing to Tyson, who had now gotten his breath back.

"Hi, just call me Megan." Megan nodded. She looked back down at the dress. "So when can i get some pants and a t-shirt?"

"Well, since you'll be here for a while, lets go shopping and get you your own clothes." Hilary smiled. Megan smiled and nodded, but on the inside she was terrified. She HATED shopping. She glanced at Kai and he read her eyes like only he and Ray could. He smirked, but shook his head telling her that she was on her own. Megan groaned, but followed Hilary out the door, punching a laughing Tala in the stomach on the way out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So is this good?" Max asked. He turned to face Kenny and jumped up, doing a flying kick at Kenny's head. Kenny, always the Marine, lifted up his arm in front of his face, his forearm taking the blow from Max's leg. Kenny grunted under the forced of the blow, but his arm held and Max lowered his leg, looking to Ray.

"Very good. You sure have the physical strength to pull it off." Ray smirked. Ray was teaching Max some basic martial arts moves.

"I'll say, ow!" Kenny chuckled, shaking his arm and massaging the muscles.

"Sorry Chief." Max laughed. "Oh, hey Hil." Max smiled as Hilary walked in, Megan, Tyson, Tala and Kai following her.

"Oh, wow Meg." Ray chuckled.

Tala started laughing as Megan sprinted into Ray's face. The Javas blinked in shock. She was fast!

"Don't even Ray." Megan warned, poking his chest with her finger. "Tala already got his."

"Chill Meg." Ray smiled, taking her finger off his chest. "I was just going to say that you look really nice."

Megan narrowed her eyes at his, wondering whether he was being truthful, then nodded. "Alright Mister, but only because its you."

"Thank you?" Ray chuckled as Kai rolled his eyes, shaking his head with amusement.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hilary giggled. "Megan, this is Max Tate and Corporal Kenny Saji. Guys, this is First Sergeant Megan David, or just Megan."

"Hi." Max smiled.

Kenny saluted and Megan responded in tune. "First Sergeant." Kenny nodded.

"Megan, please." Megan nodded and they released the salutes.

"So where are you going?" Ray asked, pointing at Hilary then at Megan.

"Shopping!" Hilary smiled, clapping her hands together and it took all of Ray's self control to not laugh. Megan saw that and smack him upside the head

"Ow! Meg! Come on its funny! You? Shopping?" Ray chuckled. "Uh oh!" Ray ducked as Megan's fist soared over his head and he grabbed her waist, flipping her over his shoulder, but she grabbed his belt and dragged him down with her. "Ah, geez Meg." Ray groaned, laying on his back, Megan laying down next to him. She turned and grinned at him.

"That's what you get Rays." She sung. Then she kip-uped and brushed the dress off. "Alright Hilary, lets go get me some real clothes, huh?"

Tala and Ray bursted out laughing while Kai could barely keep a chuckle quiet. Even Max, Kenny and Tyson were lightly laughing as Hilary sighed dramatically.

"Fine Miss Tom-Boy-Megan. Lets go." Hilary rolled her eyes and the two girls walked out of the room.

Hilary reached forward and pressed the palm of her hand against a piece of the wall. Underneath her hand, the wall lit up, and scanned her hand. Then the wall shifted back and slid into the wall.

"Woah." Megan breathed as she saw what was outside, or inside of Amenia. "It's beautiful."

Hilary smiled and pulled Megan outside and into the 'sun'. When Megan walked outside, even though she knew that she was in a ship, it sure didn't look like it. The sky, with its pure white fluffy clouds and its perfect shade of blue looked endless and expanded from horizon to horizon. Beautifully architect buildings rose from the ground and the roads seemed to float along the ground. "Welcome to Utopia." Hilary giggled. Megan was in awe as Hilary took her to the car.

"You're right next to the Military Hanger?" Megan asked, as she spotted it.

"Mhmm, Kenny works in their as one of their head engineers." Hilary nodded as the got into the car. Megan looked down and noticed that there were no wheels on the car, the entire roof of the car was one big window, and the dashboard was one big computer. Megan shrugged it off and got in as Hilary looked at her in surprise. "No questions?"

"No, why?" Megan asked, looking at Hilary as she started up the car.

"Well, when Tala and Ray saw the car they were firing off questions left and right, looking at it for about an hour before we went anywhere."

Megan laughed. "That sounds like them. I bet Kai looked, but didn't ask any questions, right?"

"You got it." Hilary giggled as they pulled out onto the ground, floating about a foot in the air. "Sounds like you know your friends. I get the feeling that Kai doesn't talk unless he needs to, huh?"

"You got it." Megan giggled. "Kai's pretty quiet and he only really ever talks when giving orders or giving Tala one-liners, by making fun of him. They've been best friends since they were babies in Siberia."

"I got that feeling from them." Hilary nodded as they started entering the city. "But you and Kai seem pretty close too, huh?"

"Yea, I guess you could say that." Megan nodded, looking out at the peaceful city. As she watched, flashes of the devastated world that she came from popped up in her vision. So it looked like she was looking at this perfect world and the devastated one at the same time. "Kai trusts my judgement and I trust his."

"So, do you have any girlfriends?" Hilary asked. "It must be hard to find other girls in the military to make friends with."

"Yea, most of them are our medics or homemakers, but we do have a fair amount of women in the military." Megan nodded. "My best friend is Julia and we grew up together in Israel. And went to the Middle East Marine Corp Academy together."

"Israel! That's were your accent is from." Hilary smiled, hitting the side of her head. "I was trying to place it. Kai and Tala's Russian accents are very distinct and Ray's Chinese features are very prominent, but you weren't so easy to place."

Megan smiled. "Yea, Jewels and I were born in Israel, but we have a very mixed heritage even though we look Israeli. I hope she's ok..." Megan trailed off as she was reminded that it was her best friend's squad that needed her help, but they weren't able to help.

"Oh, was she a part of the squad that you were on your way to help?" Hilary asked. Megan turned to her in question. "Ray explained what you were doing out there."

"Oh, yea. Her, her brother Raul, Dunga, Miguel, their squad leader Brooklyn and his second-in-command Garland. Hopefully we took down all the mobile suits so that they have a fighting chance."

"Oh, you did, Kenny checked." Hilary reassured her as they pulled up to the mall and got out.

"Good. Then they should be alright. Just out of curiosity, how long was I out?" Megan asked as they walked inside.

"Three days. Ray was out 2 1/2 days and Tala only a day and a half." Hilary replied. "I was wondering something."

"What?" Megan asked, noting to tone in her voice now.

"Why haven't you asked about whether or not my friends and I are Javas?" Hilary asked.

"Are you?" Megan asked.

"Yes."

"Then I don't care." Megan shrugged. "You guys helped us. We owe you now."

"Your squad sure is strange." Hilary whistled.

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"Humans tend to treat us like we're about to break. Like we're too fragile and we can't handle anything." Hilary spat. "Sorry, but it bugs me sometimes. But you and your squad aren't like that."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better. I don't care. I saw Max working with Ray and Kenny. You Javas are powerful. You're geniuses with amazing IQ's and your body's are made to withstand the most horrendous conditions. Ray always says that if we allowed Javas to join the military the war might have been over within the first 100 years." Megan smiled. "But there's a lot of controversy on it."

"Isn't that the truth." Hilary grumbled. "Max, Ty and I are just lucky that we grew up with Kenny and that he doesn't view us any different, actually none of the military does." Hilary said, suddenly confused.

Megan smirked. "Thats because we know what your capable of and the regular civilian doesn't."

"Well thank you for not treating me differently, especially since I'm a girl." Hilary smiled thankfully.

"No problem. I went through that, "Girls aren't as tough as men" bullshit." Megan smiled. "Now, lets go get some jeans and t-shirts, huh?"

"You have no fashion sense what so ever." Hilary sighed dramatically as the girls lopped their arms together.

"Ahh, the charms of being a tomboy." Megan laughed and Hilary joined her.

* * *

><p>"They've been gone a pretty long time." Tyson sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Do you think Megan killed Hilary?" He asked jokingly.<p>

"Nah, even Meg isn't that harsh. She might hate shopping, but it seemed like to me that she already likes Hilary." Ray nodded.

"Yea, Meg's psycho, but she wouldn't hurt an innocent." Tala smirked.

"She's not psycho." Ray scoffed.

"Then why does she attack me and criticizes me every chance she can?" Tala countered.

"Cause your annoying Tal." Kai smirked.

"Oi!" Tala shouted. "I thought we were best buds."

"We are Tal, chill. You just need to know when you're crossing the line is all." Kai reassured him.

"Yea Tal. Like you bugging Julia all the time, when its clear that she's annoyed with you." Megan smirked, walking in with Hilary following her. They each had 4 bags of clothes in their hands, but that wasn't what caught the guys attention. It was Megan. Who would have thought that a pair of black skinny jeans, black sneakers, a tight emerald green halter top and a black leather jacket would have been a lot hotter then a short strapless dress with flats?

"Damn..." Tyson whistled under his breath. Max and Kenny had to shut their mouths and Tala, Ray and Kai were speechless. They had rarely seen her out of uniform, let alone in something so formfitting.

Megan noticed and decided to have some fun. "Like what you see boys? Hilary recommended the halter top. I thought it was a little much, but obviously it was a good choice." Hilary laughed as the boys snapped out of it.

"Sorry Meg." Ray smiled. "It looks, ummm..."

"Hot." Tala said bluntly. Megan smiled.

"Thank you Tala. Finally an answer that I wanted to hear."

Tala grinned. "No problem. Complimenting the ladies is what I do best!"

"Sure, sure." Megan said, rolling her eyes. "Lets go put the stuff down in my room, uh Hil?"

"Sure Meg." Hilary smiled and the two girls walked through the room and down the hall to where the rooms where.

"Shit, she never dresses like that, right?" Tyson asked.

"Never. I've only seen her in uniform, or loosely fitting clothes." Ray confirmed.

"Same and damn does she pull that off." Tala whistled. "Do you think Jewels looks that good too?"

Kai groaned and whacked Tala upside the head. "That is the kind of comment I was talking about idiot."

Tala blinked, repeating the sentence in his head. "But I was just wondering if Jewels too looked good in civvies."

Max rolled his eyes. "Jeesh. No wonder Megan goes after him."

Tala looked between the guys confused, until realization sparked in his eyes. "Ooooh. Got it."

"About damn time." Kai muttered, smirking.

"So, Kai." Megan said, walking back in the room. "What's the deal?"

"What do you mean Meg?" Ray asked.

"She means about us still being here." Kai said. Megan nodded, sitting on the arm on the couch, next to Kai. "Command told us to sit tight and relax." Kai said, raising his eyebrow, in a way of mockery.

"Oh right, like we need to relax and let our friends take all the heat for us on the battlefield!" Megan shouted, throwing her hands up.

"Relax Meg." Ray said, putting his hand on her shoulder, squeezing tightly. "There's nothing we can do. Command told us to stay put and we have to follow orders." Megan glared at Ray and he looked at her right back. Finally, Megan closed her eyes and sighed. She snapped her eyes back open and nodded.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." She grumbled. Ray nodded, patting her shoulder. "Oh stop that." Megan said, pushing his hand away, but she was trying not to laugh. Ray smiled, poking her cheek now. "Oi! Ray!" Megan was now laughing, but Ray kept poking. "Ok, you're getting it!" Megan swung her legs over and started running after Ray who had taken off before she had finished her sentence. "Get back here mister!" She shouted. Suddenly, she poured on the speed and it was like she was a bullet. In a flash, she had jumped on Ray's back and had one of his arms pinned behind him.

Max blinked, his enhanced eyes catching the movement, but he noticed that it took a second longer for Kenny, Tala and Kai to catch the movement. "What the-" Max's eyes widened.

"Owwwwww..." Ray groaned.

Megan smirked triumphantly. "Got ya."

"Yea, yea, now get off." Ray smiled. "You made your point."

"Damn right I did." Megan smiled. "Alright, I'll let you up." Megan got up and gave Ray a hand.

"Yea thanks Meg. You're going to break my back one day, tackling me all the time." Ray chuckled, giving her a slight shove. Megan giggled and pushed him back, Ray having to take a step to steady himself.

Tyson raised his eyebrows at the small show of strength. Ray was a built guy and even for Megan, who was very fit, her small size shouldn't have moved him like she did. Tyson glanced between the 4 soldiers and there was no surprise in their eyes. Obviously this was a normal occurrence. But then Tyson did notice some surprise and it was in his friend's eyes.

Max, who was besides him, leaned closer to his best friend. "She's...I don't know..."

"Different then them?" Tyson offered. And Max nodded in agreement.

"Yes, more like us and less like a normal human. Her eye color is something too. Normally that kind of unusual color would be said to belong to a Java, but with Javas and Humans having kids together, nothing is certain."

"She could have a Java as a parent." Tyson suggested. "She would still be a human and it would explain the eye color. And look at you, I mean, Hil and I have usual eye colors, but you have blue eyes. And Kai has grey eyes. Maybe in the beginning, eye color used to mean something."

"But it doesn't anymore, yes I know." Max sighed. "Do you know where she's from?"

"Um first of all, no, I don't have a Java as a parent, I'm 100% human I can assure you. And second, I'm from Israel." Megan smirked from across the room.

"Holy shit." Tyson blurted out. Tyson and Max had been whispering at a level that not even Hilary, who was only a few feet away from them could hear and Megan had heard them from across the room.

Kai rolled his eyes. He knew Megan was special. She wasn't a Java, but she was special.

"You heard that?" Hilary gasped.

"Yea, of course." Megan smiled. "I have Java level hearing. It comes in handy in the field."

"Sorry about talking about you like that." Tyson apologized.

"No, its ok." Megan smiled. "No worries, you're just curious. I am too. So I'll tell you a little about yourself and you do the same?"

"Of course." Max smiled.

"Alright, so I was born in 2354 in the rough part of Tel-Aviv. With most of the world in total chaos, Tel-Aviv was no different." Hilary was brought to tears as Megan explained her rough childhood growing up with bomb threats, starvation, moving every year to a 'safer place'. The difficultly of trying to be normal when her parents kept being sent to the front-lines and dealing with the crazy people day-to-day, desperate to a quick buck. She didn't go into much detail and Hilary found that she kept most of the personal things that actually happened to her quiet, instead talking about the overall condition of where she grew up. "Then I decided to follow my parents' footsteps and join the military. I went to the Middle East Marine Corp Academy with Julia. Which might I and is the toughest Academy on Earth besides the Russian one where Tala and Kai went to. The Asian one where Ray went is no walk in the park either, with the old school Communist feel there, but there's something about the old ways of the Middle East and the Ancient Soviet Union that still effect the Academies. The American ones, both North and South and the European and African ones are way too easy compared to ours. Julia and I excelled at the Academy, both being Marine Brats. Then we got our assignments and got split into two separate squads and I ended up with these three idiots." Megan smirked. Ray and Kai smiled good-naturedly, but Tala glared at her. "Jewels and I were split up for a little until our squads teamed up to re-take Chicago a year ago. Ever since then, Tala's been head over heels for Jewels." Megan rolled her eyes. Tala smirked.

"Well of course! She's hot!"

"Ah can it Tala!" Mega growled. "You keep talking like that and she'll never talk to you. I don't know why she still does, even if its only the occasional text."

"Cause she knows that I'm her man." Tala smiled proudly.

"What ever gets you through the night idiot." Megan smirked. "So what about you guys?"

"Well, the 4 of us all grew up here. Ty, Maxie and I are obviously Javas. We all lived on the same street together, and Kenny went to the Academy to become an engineer. We had easy lives here in Utopia, but with Kenny in the military, we always heard about the tragedies on Earth."

"Authorities try to keep all the bloodshed a secret here." Tyson said. "Don't want to disturb the peace and everything, but most don't really know what's going on, given that we have all lived here our entire lives."

"It makes since in a way though." Kenny said. "Don't want panic and fear roaming around like a disease in the Utopia." Kenny rolled his eyes. Kai smirked at the gesture. The military wasn't too fond of the Utopia idea. They believed if the Java public really knew what was going on then some would sign up to serve and the war would have already been long over.

"Yea, well none of our friends believe that the war is still going on cause they've been brainwashed with what we were taught in school." Max rolled his eyes this time.

Megan huffed and crossed her arms. "Awesome. That's just fantastic." She flopped down on the couch, next to Kai and rolled her head back on the cushions. "So we're fighting in a war that half of the people don't believe in."

"Well it does exist and we still fight." Kai said and that was the end of that discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

****Now here's a chapter that will explain a bit more about Kai, Megan, Tala and particularly Ray's past. Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 4**

Megan walked out onto her balcony and looked out at the Utopia as it stretched out in front of her. She yearned to go back to the battlefield, to fight, to protect her friends. Her family had long ago died. Her mother in a bombing down the street from her house and her father in the line of duty during a routine scan of what was thought to be an abandoned little town in West Virginia. Her older brother was KIA in Kuwait during a direct confrontation with the Resentment and her younger brother died in the same bombing as her mother. Her friends were all she had left. Kai, Julia, Ray, Brooklyn, Ozuma, Raul, Garland, even Tala and now Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hilary. But instead she had to stay in this utopia where most of the population had no idea of the lives being lost on earth.

"Hey M." A voice greeted her. She didn't even move a muscle from her position leaning on the banister. She knew who it was. It was always the same. Kai.

"Hey K." Megan replied as Kai leaned against the banister next to her. Megan continued looking out at the 'horizon' when she felt Kai nudge her shoulder with his own. "Uh?" She asked, tearing her gaze away and focusing her attention on Kai's stormy grey orbs.

"Your not ok." Kai said. It wasn't a question, it was fact. Megan gave him a half smile. It was weird how he read her mind like an open book. He was better then Ray and Julia at it.

"No, I'm not." Megan said slowly. "I'm thinking about not being to go back and fight."

"And about your friends and family." Kai continued her inner thoughts. Megan smirked and playfully shoved him.

"Stop it with those Jedi Mind Tricks, uh?"

Kai actually smiled. "Sorry Megs, can't turn it off. You're thinking about your parents and brothers though, aren't you."

Megan nodded, resting her chin on her hands. "Yea. I miss them a lot."

"I know Megs. You're not alone on that front." Kai said softly, rubbing her back, through her dark purple tank top. Megan nodded, turning her head so that she was looking up at Kai. His eyes had taken on a distant look and Megan knew what he was thinking about. Both of his parents were gone as well, both in the line of duty in Uganda and Poland, both trying to save innocents. But his sister was still alive. Millie was 18 now, but she was already a Corporal in the Corp. On Kai's request she was assigned to protective detail at the Russian Marine Corp Academy, much to her displeasure, let alone the fact that she was made for front-line duty. But after what happened to their parents, Kai wanted to keep her safe.

"She'll be ok Kai. I wouldn't worry about it. I've never met her, but if she's as tough as you, she'll be fine." Megan reassured him, standing up straight, sidestepping closer to Kai. Kai didn't object to the feel of their shoulders touching, just looked down at her, a soft smile on his face.

"I know, but I worry anyway." Kai shrugged and then looked back out to the 'setting sun'.

"Hey guys!" A voice shouted and suddenly, a person threw themselves on Kai and Megan, their arms around Kai and Megan's shoulders. Megan saw red in her peripheral vision and groaned.

"Tala." Kai sighed as his best friend smiled brightly at the obvious discomfort he was causing.

"So what's up? Enjoying the view? I certainly am." His voice dropped off seductively and Megan elbowed him in the gut. The air flew out of Tala's lungs and he hunched over slightly, trying to reclaim air back into his body. "Oww Meg. That was unnecessary. I was complementing your attire."

"Well the fact that I'm wearing a tank top and short shorts and you being you, I don't take it as a complement. I take it as you being a perv." Megan glared and Kai chuckled. He was much more open with Tala, Ray and Megan when they were all together, but alone, then he was with other people.

"Let her go Tal or she really will hurt you." Ray warned as he walked up and leaned back against the banister next to Megan. Tala sighed.

"Fine, you guys are no fun." Tala let go of the both of them and leaned up against the banister. Ray chuckled and shook his head.

"So, you two thinking about family again?" Ray asked and this time it was Kai and Megan's turn to laugh and shake their heads.

"Yes oh Jedi Mind Reader." Megan giggled. But then she turned serious. "What about you two?" She asked, looking at Tala on her left and Ray on her right.

Tala sighed and turned serious. "All the time."

"Same here." Ray nodded. "Haven't talked to dad in a long time. And Tia is still at the Academy." Ray's mother had died a long time ago in a suicide bombing in Beijing and his older brother was MIA, most likely dead somewhere in the old city of Denver. All he had left was his Major father and his academy sister.

"Yea Mom is off on medic duty somewhere in Italy." Tala sighed. His father was murdered about 5 years ago due to his high position as a Major General in the Marine Corp and his 2 older brothers were in the middle of evacuating a city when a suicide bomber went after them and they got caught in the blast, trying to protect innocents.

"I'm still surprised that your mom let you get away with the comments that you always make." Megan giggled and Tala chuckled.

"Oh she didn't, she let me have it, but I guess I'm a little thick headed." Tala smirked and Megan playfully shoved him.

"You're telling me!" Megan laughed. "Poor Julia."

"Poor Julia?" Tala chuckled. "She's lucky to have a man like me!" He grinned proudly, pointing at his chest with his thumb.

"Oh, really now?" Kai smirked.

"Oi!" And like that Tala and Kai started wrestling, Megan and Ray looking on. Megan laughed as Kai got Tala in a headlock and gave him a nuggie. "Oww, let go Kai!" Tala whined, trying to duck out from under his best friend's hold.

Kai just laughed and flipped him over, so that Tala landed on his back. "Let you go."

"Oww..." Tala moaned. "Not like that."

Ray and Megan were laughing hard now.

"Come on big baby, lets go inside and lay you down." Megan cooed. She grabbed one of his hands and dragged him inside, not caring that he was complaining the entire time. "Up you go!" She grabbed him under the shoulders and threw him on her couch. "There you go." She made a big show of brushing off her hands and grinned widely.

"Sheesh Meg, your sheer strength scares me sometimes." Tala shivered.

Megan shrugged and jumped on her bed, face first into the mounds of pillows. She felt the bed shift next to her as Kai made himself comfortable on her bed. He leaned up against her headboard and closed his eyes, actually relaxing for once, Megan noticed as she felt the muscles in his thigh relax and unwind against her arm. "Comfortable Mister?" She asked sarcastically, looking over at him. Kai just smirked and kept his eyes close and then Ray made himself comfortable on the foot of her bed. "Oi! This is MY bed?"

"Chill Meg. I'm just relaxing." Ray chuckled, putting his hands behind his back and putting his knees up. Megan rolled her eyes and flipped around, onto her back and she placed her feet on Ray's chest. "Ok, feet out of the face." Ray laughed and he pushed her feet off of him. Megan giggled and wiggled herself deeper into the pile of pillows.

"Comfortable?" Kai asked, eyes now open and he was looking down at Megan, a huge smirk on his face. He had felt her shift besides him and now her head was buried under a pillow. Megan removed the pillow and nodded, smiling. Kai chuckled and closed his eyes again.

"So what do you guys think of Tyson, Kenny, Max and Hilary?" Ray asked, playing with his watch.

"Hilary is little too girly for me, but she's ok." Tala shrugged. "Tyson can be annoying, Max is cool and Kenny is an awesome engineer. We were talking for hours about the new hela-autos."

"About the same as what Tala said." Megan spoke up. "But Hil isn't what she seems guys. She's a tough cookie. She just like dresses is all."

"Tough cookie?" Ray smirked. "Good description Meg."

"Oh can it." Megan grumbled, and she kicked Ray's side. "I mean she's gone through all that 'girls aren't as tough as guys' crap, but doubled with the fact that she's a Java and everyone treats her like she's going to break."

"Yea, I guess that can be tough." Tala conceded. "The non-military at home always talked like they would break at any moment and that they were glad that we all moved them to Amenia."

"Like bull they'll shatter like glass." Ray scoffed.

"Ya, they were basically made to be in the military. Genetically they are potentially tougher then us." Kai rolled his eyes, coming into the conversation.

"Genetically Kai?" Megan said, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Well natural talent not trained is as useless as dirt." Kai said.

"I hear that." Tala nodded.

"Yea, well Max at least has been getting a little training." Ray said. "Kenny's been teaching him a little bit in his free time. I don't know about the others though."

"I don't think Hilary has been working with him." Megan said, sitting up and moving so that she was resting against her headboard, next to Kai. "She didn't mention it. Though she did mention that she thought our group was strange." She giggled.

"Strange how?" Tala asked.

"Other then the obvious." Kai teased. Megan laughed with him for a moment.

"The whole thing about us not giving a crap about her, Tyson and Max being Javas. I told her the entire military thought the same and she agreed with me. Kenny grew up with the three and never treated them different."

"Thats a Marine." Ray smiled.

"It is indeed." Tala agreed and Megan and Kai nodded.

"Are you guys good for the night?" Hilary asked, walking in just then.

"Yes, thanks Hil." Megan smiled.

Hilary smiled. "No problem. It's nice to have another girl around. Good night everyone!" She turned around and started walking out.

"Oh, hang on Hilary." Ray said. Hilary stopped and turned around, raising an eyebrow in question. "Kenny has a Java as a parent, doesn't he."

Hilary looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, his mother. He's genetically half Java. I guess that's part of the reason why he doesn't view us differently. He's half Java. But of course technically he's full human due to the way that the genes are tweaked. Why ask? How did you know?"

Ray gave a weak half smile. "My mom was a Java too."

That shocked Hilary. "But, how is that possible? Weren't you born on earth? A Java is not allowed on Earth anymore since the war started."

"Well my dad was on leave here once when he was only a Sergeant Major and he met my mom in a cafe." He smiled softly. "He told me that it was love at first sight and they got together only after a couple of times out. Then my dad was due for another tour and he came back to marry her afterwards. He filed for an extended leave this time as they planned to have a family and so it was decided that he would be temporarily reassigned to Amenia so that my mom wouldn't have to leave. Thats when they had my older brother. He's 2 years older then me. Then my mother's parents freaked out that my brother, wasn't 'pure'." Ray rolled his eyes at this. "They are a part of the fraction of Javas that believe that complete separation is necessary, no 'crossbreeding' as they call it is allowed. So my dad had to take my mom away for her safety and my brother's. Then they had me and then my sister 6 years after me. My dad was stationed in Beijing the entire time, where he had grown up himself. But almost immediately after my sister was born, my mom died in a suicide bombing in downtown Beijing and my father moved the three of us to the Academy. Jin was old enough already to enter and under our special circumstances, with our mother dead and our father about to be deployed, Tia and I stayed at the Academy, doing random chores and such until we were 7, when we could officially enroll."

"Wow, thats incredible and so sad at the same time." Hilary whispered. "I'm so sorry Ray, about your mother."

Ray nodded, not mentioning his brother and the others didn't say anything about it. "Thank you Hilary, I was just curious about Kenny is all. His father in the military?"

Hilary got over her shock and nodded. "Yes, he is a Chief Warrant Officer 2. He's in charge of the Hanger next door actually. Kenny is an only child though, unlike the rest of us."

"You have a brother or a sister?" Megan asked.

Hilary nodded, smiling fondly. "Yes, my younger brother Chase, whose 17 and my younger sister Alexi, whose 14."

Megan smiled back. "They believe in the war?"

Hilary laughed. "Yea, because I shove it down their throats. Tyson has an older brother, Hiro, whose 27. And Max has an older sister, Arelam, whose married to Hiro and a younger brother, Michael, whose 14, and currently going out with Alexi."

"You must be totally excited about that." Megan laughed and Hilary joined her.

"Oh he gets threatened more than once a weak about how to treat my sister alright." Hilary smiled. "Alright, I'll see you guys in the morning, have a good night."

"Night Hilary." Everyone chorused and she smiled one last time and left for her own room.

"Alright guys, I should go to bed too." Megan yawned.

"Ok." Ray said and he rolled over so that he was on his side and he closed his eyes, pretending to snore.

"Oi! That means leave!" Megan shouted and she crawled across the bed and started poking Ray in the stomach. Ray started laughing as she did so and Megan's eyes glimmered with mischievousness.

Ray saw it too. "Oh no Meg, please no. I-" He broke off laughing, eyes watering as Megan tickle attacked him.

Tala was roaring with laughter as the petite Megan took on the huge Ray with no problems.

"Alright guys, time to go to bed." Kai said and he wrapped an arm around Megan's waist and pulled her off of Ray, setting her down not so gently on the mound of pillows.

"Hey!" Megan shouted, a smile playing on her lips.

"Go to bed Meg, we're leaving now." Kai said and he gave Ray and Tala a look that said not to question it. Ray and Tala nodded and they got up, heading out.

"Night Meg!" The called as they walked out.

"Night boys." Megan smiled.

Kai walked to the doorway and looked back over his shoulder. "Night M." Megan smiled.

"Night K."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A women, about 34, sighed as she set down her pen.

"That's all?" She sighed. And her assistant nodded, taking the papers away. "Thank you. Please give those to Captain Reynolds." Her assistant nodded and picked up the stack of papers, leaving the office.

"Oh Prime Minister." The assistant said, right before she closed the door.

"Yes?"

"Dominique called and she's due back in 15 minutes from now instead of 60 minutes. She finished her business at the Academies early."

"Ah thank you Louise." The Prime Minister nodded. Louise nodded and closed the door. The Prime Minister sighed with relief and spun her chair around so that she could look out her massive floor to ceiling, full wall window. The view from the top of the Capitol Building was grand. The building was the tallest in all of Amenia and so you could see everything in Amenia as the Capitol Building was sent against the back of the ship.

The women had gorgeous long, soft curly hair, that was a perfect shade of red and bright green eyes. She had a model-like body and was about 5'10'.

The Prime Minister was very glad that her Chief of Staff was coming back. Dominique Walker had been gone for a week, visiting the Academies and making sure everything was in order. As Chief of Staff, she was also in charge of ESWAT, Extra Special Weapons And Tactics, which was Amenia's own enforcement, that acted as police for the ship-city. ESWAT recruited from the regular military, usually taking their forces right out of the Academies. So Dominique was down on Earth, looking through the Academy students, for potential soldiers.

The Prime Minster, also known as Marie Hensworthy to her close friends, got up and stood in front of the window, looking out at the utopia. She herself was a Java, so many on Earth thought she was fragile and weak. But she had to rise above that and take charge of the 50/50 population of humans and javas in Amenia. Her Chief of Staff, who was also a Java, helped her along. But although Javas had many government positions in Amenia, they were still not allowed to fight. That included ESWAT.

"Marie?" A voice asked. Marie turned around to see her 33 year old Chief of Staff walking in with a big smile on her face.

"Dom!" Marie smiled and she walked around her desk to meet her good friend with a huge. "Oh, how are you? It's been crazy around here without you."

Dominique smiled, her bright sapphire blue eyes sparkling and her long straight black hair shinning in the light. "Great. I actually picked up a couple of soldiers to bring back with me."

"Graduates?" Marie asked.

"One was assigned protective duty at the Russian Marine Corp Academy and the other hasn't even graduated yet from the Asian Marine Corp Academy." Dominique smiled.

"Wow, why choose them?" Marie asked, curious as to her choices.

"They just stood out from the rest. Something special about them is all." Dominique shrugged. "Come on in girls!" She called.

Marie widened her eyes in shock. "They're both girls?" Dominique smirked.

"Well of course!"

Just then the door opened again and two girls stepped into the grand office. One was about 18, probably the guard Marie thought, and the other was about 17, the academy student. She was probably only about 6 months away from graduation.

"Hello girls." Marie greeted them with a handshake.

"Hello Prime Minister." The two girls said together, with precise military efficiency.

"Madam." Dominique said, now all business. "This is Corporal Millie Hiwatari, and Tia Kon, who was given the rank of Lance Corporal upon me taking her, due to her outstanding record, just like Millie."

"Well, welcome to Amenia Corporal and Lance Corporal." Marie nodded and the girls nodded back, still in their military position. Tia and Millie were about the same size, only being a year apart, but other then that, they were widely different in their looks. Tia was a Chinese National with long straight black hair that was currently in a low bun and she had golden hazel eyes. On the other hand, Millie was a Russian National with shoulder length auburn hair, in a low bun and she had stormy grey eyes. "Did you two know each other before now?" Marie asked, curious.

"No Ma'am." Millie shook her head. "Different Academies."

Marie nodded. "Well, you should get to know each other, cause you'll be spending a lot of time with each other on ESWAT as partners." Tia and Millie nodded as Dominique handed Marie their files. "Alright. Lance Corporal Tia Kon. 17 years old, from Beijing, China. Born to Li Kon, Major in the Marine Corp, and Serena Radsford of Amenia?" Marie looked up and into the young girl's eyes. Tia looked right back, but Marie could sense the sadness in her. "I knew your mother dear one. She was my babysitter when I was growing up." Marie smiled fondly and Tia found herself smiling back. "I'm so sorry that you lost her so tragically. It broke my heart when her parents outcasted her like they did and then to hear that only 7 short years later, she died in Beijing."

Tia bowed. "Thank you Ma'am."

"So you and your brothers Jin and Ray grew up at the Academy since your father was deployed?"

"Yes Ma'am, though unfortunately my brother Jin went MIA in Denver, and its most likely that he is dead." Tia answered.

"I'm sorry again dear. Your father though is in London, on the front-lines and so is your brother Ray, but in NYC. He's a First Sergeant now is he not?"

"Yes Ma'am." Tia nodded.

"And Corporal Millie Hiwatari." Marie turned to next. "18 years old, from Moscow, Russia, born to Susumu and Katerina Hiwatari. Both died in the line of duty as Lieutenants in Uganda and Poland 6 years ago. I'm so sorry dear."

Millie nodded in thanks, but kept quiet.

"But you have a brother as well, Kai? He's a Master Gunnery Sergeant, and wow, did you two know that your brothers are on the same squad together?"

That generated a response from the two quiet girls.

"No." They said together, looking at the other in surprise.

"Well, it seems like you two have a connection after all. Small world." Marie smiled kindly. "Now, how about we head down to the hanger to get you some ESWAT uniforms instead of your Marine Corp uniforms."

Millie and Tia nodded and followed Marie and Dominique out the office and into the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Come on boys!" Megan yelled, frustrated. "You wanted to check out the new engines, didn't you?" Megan huffed, leaning against the wall, with Hilary and Kai nearby.<p>

"Relax Meg. Tyson always takes this long." Hilary sighed, frustrated herself. "Kenny's already there with Tala and Ray."

"And why aren't I there?" Megan asked.

"Cause Ty wants to talk to you." Kai smirked.

"Right, about sniper rifles." Megan groaned. "Idiot, he's no sharp shooter, he's more like Tala. Explosions are his calling." The three laughed as Max and Tyson finally made their way to the front door.

"Sorry guys, it was harder then usual to wake up Tyson today." Max smiled wearily.

"It's fine, lets go." Kai said shortly and Hilary and Megan laughed, following him outside.

"Oh, so Meg." Tyson said, catching up to her. "What kind of rifle do you use. What kind of bullets? How far is your best distance? Do you use a full metal jacket? Lapua? What-asnqwrnqirqrkkfogimmewnemr..." Tyson started mumbling as Megan put her hand over his mouth. Max and Hilary started cracking up and even Kai was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Ahh..." Megan sighed, a content smile on her face. "Much better."

"Buhfwefiweoef." Tyson mumbled.

"Relax Ty, I'm starting to get a migraine." Megan hushed him as the walked into the hanger. Tyson shrugged and nodded. Megan slowly removed her hand, making sure that he wasn't going to explode again. When he didn't, Megan nodded in satisfaction. "Good, now where are the boys?"

"Ummmm..." Hilary hummed as she looked around. "I don't see them, but there is his father, Chief Warrant Officer Saji. He's with the Prime Minister, Chief of Staff and two members of ESWAT."

"What's ESWAT?" Megan asked as Kai thought the same thing. Kai looked over at the two soldiers and knew that they were both girls. And judging by they way they held themselves and Kai's experience with soldiers, they looked fresh out of the Academy, maybe a year out. Their uniforms were brand new too, probably they were just assigned here. The pure white of their uniforms was spotless and the dark green outlines stood out. They even had pure white hats on with the same dark green outlines.

"EWSAT is Extra Special Weapons And Tactics, which is Amenia's own enforcement, that act as police for the ship-city. ESWAT recruit from the regular military, usually taking their forces right out of the Academies." Max explained. "It's human only because of the ongoing issues with Java fighting. But the Chief of Staff, the black haired women, is in charge of them although she is a Java. And then our Prime Minister, Marie Hensworthy, the red head, is also a Java."

"Thats weird. Have your Prime Minister and Chief of Staff be Javas, yet not allow Javas to join ESWAT." Megan scoffed.

"Yea, but the Prime Minister is working on it." Tyson nodded.

"Lets go find them." Kai said gruffly, not liking standing around and doing nothing. Whether he was going to admit it or not, he was interested in the new engines.

"Alright, lets go to Kenny's usual spot then." Max said and he and Tyson led the way as Kai followed them with the girls talking behind them.

"So ESWAT is the police around here?" Megan asked.

Hilary nodded. "Yes. They are usually high class soldiers from the Academies. Even though we live in a utopia, we still have crime and things that can go wrong. And sometimes if a battle goes severely wrong on Earth, ESWAT will intervene and help out the Union. Like with the mobile suits."

"ESWAT has mobile suits?" Megan asked, shocked. "I didn't know that."

"Not many do. Its the one secret weapon we have on our side." Hilary smiled. "We hacked the Resentment's database and stole their plans and then made them better."

"Haha, sweet. Any chance I can test drive one?" Megan asked, her eyes glittering with excitement.

Hilary laughed at the such obvious excitement in her new friend's eyes. "I'll see what I can do Meg."

"Hey guys." Tyson smiled. Kenny looked up as Tala was under a tank and Ray was trying to talk him out of something.

"About time guys." Kenny smiled. "A think Tala's trying to experiment with the engine to see if it'll blow up."

"Oh boy, I'll grab him." Kai sighed. He walked over and grabbed Tala's leg and pulled. Tala came flying out from underneath the tank with a wrench in his hand. "Give me that you pyromaniac." Kai snapped, grabbing the wrench.

"Awww party pooper!" Tala whined.

"Oh man up Tala." Ray rolled his eyes, pulling Tala up on his feet.

"But it's so cool! I mean hover capabilities? We don't have that on earth!" Tala said excitedly, his eyes wide.

"Ah Corporal Saji." A new voice said, entering the little corner the group was in. Kenny turned around to see the Prime Minister, Chief of Staff and his father the head Chief Warrant Officer of the hanger. "There you are."

"Prime Minister." Kenny said, saluting and Ray, Tala, Kai and Megan quickly followed suit. "Chief of Staff, Chief Warrant Officer."

Jake Saji saluted his son back and smiled. "Corporal Saji, and..." He trailed off seeing 4 of his son's companions saluting back.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Hiwatari, Squad 161 Leader."

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Valkov. Squad 161 Second-in-Charge."

"First Sergeant Kon. Squad 161."

"First Sergeant David. Squad 161."

"Ah you're the squad that my son and his friends picked up." Jake nodded and they released the salute. "Very nice to meet you finally.

"Same Chief Warrant Officer." Kai nodded, taking on his leader role. "Prime Minister, Chief of Staff."

"Very nice to meet Squad 161." Marie nodded. "How are things going? Captain Reynolds just informed me that your temporarily reassigned here due to the hazardous conditions surrounding NYC."

Kai nodded. "Very well thanks. And yes, we were reassigned here temporarily, but also to rest up and recuperate as we've been going nonstop for the past year now."

"Sounds like you deserve it. And I think I have a couple of people who would like to see you since you are here." Marie smiled. "Corporal! Lance Corporal! Come here for a moment." She called over her shoulder.

Suddenly the two girls in the ESWAT uniforms that Kai, Tyson, Max, Hilary and Megan saw before came around the corner and stopped besides the two Java officials. They looked up and the two pairs of golden hazel eyes and stormy grey eyes met.

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Haha...I hope you enjoyed it!<p>

I probably won't be able to upload anymore stuff until the holidays are over, but you never know!

I would love to thank my reviewers, taitaliney-2049 and AquilaTempestas. Thanks for the support!

I would also like to remind everyone that if you haven't read my Bloodline series, please do and for those who have, I need your votes! Bloodlines will not continue until I get those votes in!

Also I have been trying to locate the missing pages of my story Beyblade: The Great Revolutions, but have had no such luck. I might just be posting what I still have, then go back and fill it in as that particular part of the story pretty much just follows the G-Rev storyline that everyone knows.

Please keep reviewing! Every author knows how I feel about this! Especially when you get over 10, 000 views on one of your storylines and you only have 5 reviews to show for it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time**

_"Sounds like you deserve it. And I think I have a couple of people who would like to see you since you are here." Marie smiled. "Corporal! Lance Corporal! Come here for a moment." She called over her shoulder._

_ Suddenly the two girls in the ESWAT uniforms that Kai, Tyson, Max, Hilary and Megan saw before came around the corner and stopped besides the two Java officials. They looked up and the two pairs of golden hazel eyes and stormy grey eyes met._

**Chapter 6**

"Millie?"

"Tia?"

"Kai?"

"Ray?"

"Oh my god!" The girls squealed and they ran into their older brothers arms as the men were dumbfounded.

Kai was shocked for a moment, but then he hugged his little sister tight, never wanting to let go. "Millie, how?" He whispered.

"Chief of Staff Walker came to the Academy and wanted me to come with her. I thought that you wouldn't object since I'm technically farther away from the front-lines." Millie whispered back.

"Of course not. Now we are able to see each other."

"Tia, oh my gosh." Ray smiled happily, hugging his sister tight. "How did you graduate early? And to the rank of Lance Corporal." He teased, pulling back just enough to see her face.

Tia laughed. "Chief of Staff Walker pulled some strings and I got that rank thanks to all my hard work mister!" She laughed, playfully punching him in the chest.

"Um intros boys?" Megan teased. But she was very happy to see them so happy. Ray was radiating joy and even Kai had a genuine smile on his face, which didn't happen in public.

"Sorry Meg." Ray said, the first to pull away from his sister. The Hiwatari siblings were less eager to part. "Tia, these are my squad-mates and best friends. Master Gunnery Sergeant Tala Valkov, our second-in-command, First Sergeant Megan David and our leader Master Gunnery Sergeant Kai Hiwatari. And these are our new friends, Corporal Kenny Saji, Tyson Granger, Max Tate and Hilary Tatibane. Guys, this is my sister, Lance Corporal Tia Kon. Wow that sounds weird." He laughed, referring to her title. Tia punched him again but nodded.

"Great to meet you all. Ray has told me all about his squad, but failed to mention last names, which is why I didn't connect Master Gunnery Sergeant Hiwatari to Corporal Hiwatari." Tia smiled.

"Kai please." Kai smiled. "And guys, this is Corporal Millie Hiwatari, my sister."

"Nice to meet all of you and please just call me Millie. We're all friends." Millie smiled, her arm still around her brother.

"Megan. So nice to meet you two." Megan smiled and she shook the two girls' hands. "So you two are ESWAT now? Very impressive."

Tia smiled. "Thanks and yea, got the shiny new uniform to prove it!" She shouted, spinning around.

Hilary laughed. "So you got out of the academy early I hear?" She asked Tia.

"Yea and thank god. I've spent all my life there it was about time for a change of scenery." Tia laughed. Ray smiled, but it was a little tight in Megan's opinion. Megan looked between Tia and Ray as Tia and Hilary talked about clothes. It seemed to her that Tia handled her family's deaths better then Ray. Tia hadn't mentioned them yet, but it was eluded in they way she had spoken about living at the academy her entire life.

Megan sidestepped playfully into Kai and he bumped her back, a smile on his face. "So you're the famous Millie." Megan smiled at Kai's sister.

"Famous?" Millie asked, raising an eyebrow. "Kai, you've been talking about me?" She teased.

Kai smirked. "Only to Ray and Megan. Tala unfortunately already knows you."

"Unfortunately?" Tala teased walking over. "How about the luckiest girl ever!" He smiled as he picked Millie up and spun her around.

"Yea, its great to see you too Tal." Millie laughed. "Now let me down already." Tala shrugged and set her down.

"Well, we'll leave you all to your reunion. Corporal, Lance Corporal, I'll see you tomorrow morning for your assignments." Dominique nodded and Millie and Tia nodded in response.

"Have a wonderful day everyone." Marie smiled.

"Kenny, make sure you get some work done." Jake chuckled and the three left.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Tia asked.

"Yea, last I heard you guys were in NYC on the front-lines." Millie said. "What happened?"

"The damn Resentment attacked us with mobile suits." Tala growled, all of his earlier teasing gone.

"What?" Tia shouted. "Are they desperate or something? Thats crossing a line!"

"Tell me about it." Megan rolled her eyes. "But Hilary, Tyson, Max and Kenny here intercepted the order and came to help us. We've been here ever since. Command believes that we need time off and they said that we were here anyway, so why not stay?"

Mille rolled her eyes. "Yea, whatever. Time off, sure." Kai smirked.

"Mmmmmm, wait." Ray thought. "T, Millie, does ESWAT work on Earth too?"

"Yea, we do." Tia nodded.

"Mostly in the mobile suit battles." Millie nodded and Megan glanced over at Hilary who was nodding too.

Kai saw the wheels turning in Ray's mind. "What are you thinking Ray?"

"Well, since Command won't let us fight as Marines, what if we fight as members of ESWAT?" Ray suggested.

Megan's eyes grew wide at the though. "Then we can go back down to NYC and help our friends!"

"Awesome idea First Sergeant Kon." Tala grinned, draping an arm around Ray's shoulders.

"You can talk to Chief of Staff Walker in the morning when Tia and I go to see her." Millie suggested.

Kai nodded, locking gazes with Megan, who nodded as well. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

><p>Millie and Tia walked with Kenny back to the Military Barracks as technically they were still on duty. Although the girls would soon transfer to the ESWAT Barracks within the next week as they got their rooms ready.<p>

"Hey Kenny." Tia said, thinking.

"Yea Tia?" Kenny asked, looking down at the slightly shorter girl.

"I was just wondering, you grew up here right?" Tia asked. And Kenny nodded. "Do you perhaps have a Java as a parent?"

Kenny was shocked for a moment, but nodded. "Yes, my mother. How did you know?"

Tia smiled sadly. "My mom was a Java too."

"Oh, I didn't know that, looks like we have something in common." Kenny smiled. Then he turned thoughtful. "But weren't you born on Earth? How did your mother leave Amenia?"

Tia then told her story to Kenny and Millie, filling them in.

"Oh my gosh Tia." Millie said. "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Millie." Tia smiled. "Ray and I have gotten past it and we still have Dad, though we rarely see him."

"I can sympathize with that too." Millie sighed. "Even when Mom and Dad were alive, Kai and I rarely saw them. They were always on the front-lines."

"Sorry Millie." Tia smiled softly.

Millie shrugged. "It's ok now, I still have Kai after all and now it looks like we'll finally be on the same team!" She smiled.

Tia laughed. "He forced you on that protective duty stuff, didn't he?"

"Hell ya he did!" Millie shouted, a playful glare on her face. "It was so boring! I'm desperate for some action! I don't do well standing around all them time."

"Well, in that case there is no shortage of excitement in Amenia." Kenny laughed. "You guys will have your hands full."

"Really?" Tia asked.

"Yea, isn't this supposed to be some kind of Utopia?" Millie asked skeptically.

"Yes, but we have our own problems as well." Kenny nodded. "Like the group of Javas who don't believe in cross-breeding. Like your Mother's parents Tia." Kenny pointed out. "They cause their own kind of trouble. Then there is the fact that many of the younger population, outside of the military, don't know that the war is still going on. Then in the older population, the discussion of letting Javas enter and serve in the military."

"Geesh, you'd think Javas, with all their intellect would get over themselves and realize what the right thing is to do." Tia scoffed.

Kenny smirked. She was definitely Ray's sister. "Yes, well, most of them are stuck up rich snobs who don't want anything to do with the war, even though they are the cause of it."

That got Millie thinking. "What does your mother think? I mean your father is in the military and so are you. Does she think about going into the military?"

Kenny nodded. "Yes, all the time. Although she doesn't think she is the fighting type, she'd rather become a part of the Medical Corp. She's a highly skilled Surgeon at Amenia Medical Center."

"Well at least she wants to do something." Tia nodded. "I think its great!"

"Yea, having a surgeon on hand in a pinch would help save a lot of lives." Millie agreed as they came upon the barracks. The Military Barracks were quite a walk from the hanger, though they were technically right next to each other. But the Training Grounds and The Amenia Military Academy were between the Hanger and Barracks.

The three walked in, after showing their ID's and Kenny led the girls to the Officer in Charge. Gunnery Sergeant Bryan Kuznetsov nodded as Kenny walked over. Bryan was lean built, about 6' and had very short white hair and icy blue eyes.

"Hey Kenny, how are you? Heard you, Ty, Hil and Maxie took in some Marines from Earth."

"Oh yea, Hil decided that she was going to ignore the fact that Javas aren't supposed to leave Amenia and took us along for the ride. But we were able to save 4 of the 6 Marines that were in danger." Kenny nodded.

"Very nice, but scuttlebutt says that those Marines are now officially on leave here, that true?" Bryan asked.

"Yea, they're staying with Hil, Ty and Max." Kenny confirmed. "And this is Corporal Millie Hiwatari and Lance Corporal Tia Kon." The three saluted. "They're ESWAT, but will be staying here for this week as their rooms are prepared."

Bryan nodded. "Sounds good. Let me get a hold of Mathilda, hang on." The three waited as Bryan called Mathilda down.

A few minutes later, a very small, petite, light pink haired and jade green eyed women walked in. "Staff Sergeant Mathilda Alster." Tia and Millie saluted.

"Corporal Millie Hiwatari."

"Lance Corporal Tia Kon." They introduced. Mathilda nodded and released the salute.

"Wait, Kon?" She asked, curious. Tia nodded.

"Not as in Ray Kon, right?"

"Yea, thats my older brother. Why?" Tia asked curiously. "You don't know him, do you?"

"No, not me, but my best friend does." Mathilda smiled. "Mariah!" She shouted behind her. A women with dark pink haired looked behind her, hearing her name. She saw Mathilda and smiled, excusing herself from the people she was talking to and jogged over. Mariah had long curly dark pink hair that was up in a ponytail, with the same golden hazel eyes as Ray and Tia. She was taller then her friend, at 5'5" and a little more built.

"Master Sergeant Mariah Wong at your service!" She smiled, saluting. "Oh my god! Tia!"

"Mariah!" Tia laughed and the two girls hugged. "Oh my gosh, it's been so long!"

"I know! Since the Academy days! You were so little then! Look at you now! You're grown up!" Mariah laughed. "My best friend's baby sis all grown!"

Tia laughed. "And Lee! How is he? Good?"

"Yup! He was recently transferred here as well." Mariah nodded. "Where is your brother now?"

"Here actually." Tia laughed. "He was a part of that group of Marines that were rescued from the mobile suit attack in NYC."

"No way!" Mariah shouted. "How dare he not come and say hello to me!" She teased.

"He probably had no idea." Tia laughed. "He's only been here for about 5 days."

"Yea Mariah, give Ray a break, he was hurt too." Kenny laughed. Mariah rolled her eyes.

"Yea, whatever." Mariah giggled. "So are you too staying here?"

"Actually we are only staying here this week until our rooms at ESWAT are ready." Millie said. "Corporal Millie Hiwatari." She said at last minute, remembering that she hadn't introduced herself.

Mariah nodded in acknowledgment. "Nice, Mattie and I can show you to your rooms, right Bry?"

Bryan nodded. "Thats why I called Mathilda down."

Mariah nodded. "Alright, lets go girls!"

Kenny smiled. "I'll see you girls later, got to get back to work before Dad cuts my head off. See you later everyone!" He called as he jogged out.

"I better go to girls, see you later." Bryan smiled and left the girls.

"Bye Gunny!" Mariah smiled. "Alright girls, lets get you settled in."

Millie and Tia nodded and followed Mathilda and Mariah up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, really long chapter here. This will reveal a lot of Kai, Tala, Ray and Megan's military backgrounds.

**Chapter 7**

Daylight ran through the thin curtain hanging over the doorway leading out to the balcony. The beams of light showered the still figure under the covers in the early morning hours. But as soon as the light reached the figure's face, eye lids blinked open to reveal dark amethyst orbs.

Megan blinked and sat up in bed, running her hands through her hair, trying to tame her messy curls. She glanced over at the clock by her bed and saw that it was 6:00.

"Alright, time to get up." She sighed to herself. She got up and took a quick shower, tousling her curls until they laid frizz free on her head. She dressed in her usual jeans, sneakers and leather jacket, but with a bright red flowing tube top on this time.

"Anyone up?" She asked, walking in the kitchen. Usually she would expect Kai and Ray, but even they weren't there. Although, she noticed with a whiff, someone had just made a pot of coffee recently. "Where could they be?" She mumbled to herself. Then she heard a grunt, fallowed by a groan of pain and she smirked. The training room.

She walked down the hall and into the training room where Kai was just picking himself from the ground, Ray standing over him with a huge smirk on his face.

"Morning boys." Megan smirked.

"Mornin' Meg." Ray smiled.

"Ahhh, mornin' Meg, ouch." Kai groaned, finally getting to his feet.

"Are you ok Kai?" Megan laughed, coming up to him. She noticed a cut on his temple and she touched it lightly, receiving a hiss in response. "Oh hold still." She reprimanded. "It's hard enough to see with you being so damn tall."

Ray laughed as Kai sighed and went to sit down. Megan nodded happily, standing in front of him.

"Much better." Megan smiled. Her nimble fingers traced around the cut and she hummed as she examined it.

Kai smirked to himself as she subconsciously hummed to herself. She always did this as she was examining the team's injuries.

"Alright, you'll be fine." Megan assessed. "Just don't try to fight Ray again with your fists." She teased.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Kai asked, offended.

"He's a hand-to-hand combat specialist and you're not." Megan said bluntly.

Kai looked like he was going to defend himself and then thought better of it. Megan nodded. "Good boy, now, Ray."

Ray cocked an eyebrow. "Your turn?" He guessed and Megan nodded, shrugging out of her jacket. "Alright Missy, lets see what you got today." He smirked. Megan handed Kai her jacket and Kai sighed, leaning back against the wall, ready for the show.

Megan got into a comfortable stance and squared off with Ray. "Alright mister, Level 8." It was code for Ray so that he knew that from 1-10, he was to give it 80%. Ray nodded and readied himself. Megan charged Ray, but Ray just leaned away as Megan's fist soared past his face. Megan smirked and spun her body in the air, landing her foot on Ray's shoulder. Ray grunted under the pressure, but grabbed her foot and threw it away, causing Megan to spin in the air. But Megan's sharp eyes watched the floor as she soared through the air and she landed on the ground, sticking the landing like a gymnast. Megan smirked and ran at him again, this time pouring on the speed and Ray only had a split second to react. He held out his hand and barely caught Megan's fist in time. He then pulled her fist past him, so that her back was well within his range. But Megan was too smart for that. She placed her hands on the ground and kicked her feet up behind her, kicking away Ray's incoming fist. She front flipped away from him and as she landed, she spun around, facing him. Ray smirked and charged her, aiming to hit her stomach, which would knock the air out of her. But Megan was flexible and faster and she bent backwards, her hair touching the mats below her. Megan backflipped from that position and would have kicked Ray in the stomach but he glided away too quick.

"Alright Megan!" A voice cheered, and it wasn't Kai. Megan and Ray stopped and looked over at the doorway to see Hilary standing there, a smile on her face. "Oh, wait, did I interrupt?" She asked, concerned.

Megan smiled, shaking her head. "No, don't worry about it. We should stop anyway. Thanks Ray." She nodded.

Ray smiled. "My pleasure. It was more fun with you, then Kai."

Kai mumbled something under his breath and Hilary and Megan laughed as they heard about Kai's plans to murder Ray in his sleep. Kai's eyes widened as he realized that the two of them heard everything then he shrugged and got up, handing Megan her jacket.

"Awww poor Kai." Megan cooed teasingly. Kai rolled his eyes then caught Megan off guard as he grabbed her waist and flipped her over, slinging her on his shoulder. "Oi! Kai! Let me down!" She laughed, realizing that he got her.

"Nah, I don't feel like it." Kai shrugged, carrying her out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Ray and Hilary were laughing as they followed.

"Umm, Kai? Megan?" Max asked as they walked in. "You ok?"

"Great!" Kai smirked.

"Yea, just peachy Maxie." Megan sighed as Kai walked over to the table where Tyson and Tala were already sitting down and eating. Then Megan squealed as suddenly Kai flipped her around and she somehow landed gently in a chair next to Tala.

"Woah." Megan said, looking a little dizzy.

"Wow, you ok Meg?" Tala asked, waving his hand in front of her face. Megan caught the hand and moved it over, placing it on the table in front of Tala.

"I'm good, thanks Tal. And you!" She said, waving a finger in Kai's face as he sat down next to her. "Never do that again." She warned, a teasing glare on her face.

Kai smirked. "Sure. Never underestimate me again."

"Fine, Mr Tough-Man." Megan rolled her eyes, giggling.

"Alright kids, are you still going to see the Chief of Staff today?" Hilary asked, trying to get on a topic that might not produce fists flying.

Ray nodded. "Mhmm, right guys?"

Tala nodded. "Hell ya. I need to get back in action soon or I'm going to go crazy."

"Same." Megan nodded and Kai also agreed. "Kai, Ray you should probably text Tia and Mille and have them meet us outside the base." Kai and Ray nodded and texted their sisters.

"Meet someone?" Ray asked, confused as his sister texted him back.

"What?" Tyson asked. "She wants you to meet someone?"

"I guess so. She said that the officer in charge of the women's side has a friend who has heard of me." Ray recited, shocked. "How could anyone up here have heard of me?"

"Maybe they are originally from Earth?" Max suggested.

"Yea a lot of people transfer here or go on leave here." Hilary agreed. "Its possible."

"Mmmm, well lets go and meet this mystery person of mine." Ray said and everyone agreed and got up.

* * *

><p>Millie and Tia woke up early and got ready in their ESWAT uniforms to see the Chief of Staff for their assignments.<p>

"Hey, Mariah, Mathilda, you coming?" Millie asked over her shoulder to the two older girls.

Mathilda walked over and nodded. "Just give Mar another half minute, she just has to look her best for Ray!" She teased.

Tia and Millie laughed. "Well hurry up Mariah! Ray's not going to be waiting all day! And Mil and I have an appointment to keep too!"

"I hurrying!" Mariah's annoying voiced hissed from her and Mathilda's room, which was down the hall in the suite that all 4 girls were sharing. A minute later, Mariah appeared in her marine utility uniform, just like Mathilda, but her hair was in perfect curls and she had a little makeup on.

"Perfect." Mathilda nodded. "Now lets go, uh?" Mariah rolled her eyes, but nodded, following the other three girls out.

"No sense of style Mattie." Mariah sighed. "I need to see Hilary. She understands."

Mathilda laughed. "Sure, sure Mariah. What ever you say."

The girls walked out of the Barracks and down the walkway that lead to the entrance of Amenia's Military Base.

"Where are they?" Tia asked. "They should be here already." Millie glanced around and noticed a group of people heading there way in civvies.

"I think they're over there." Millie pointed. "Oh yea, there's my brother's lone figure." She laughed.

"Ray!" Tia shouted. "Over here! Hurry up!"

One of the people waved from the group and they all started jogging over.

"Mariah?" Ray smiled, shocked as he got a good look at the group.

"Hey Ray!" Mariah smiled and she hugged her old friend.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot that you got transferred here." Ray smiled. "How are you? Its been forever since our academy days."

"I've been great!" Mariah smiled. "So who are your squad-mates?"

"Right!" Ray smiled. "Guys, this is Master Sergeant Mariah Wong. Mariah, this is First Sergeant Megan David, Master Gunnery Sergeant Tala Valkov and Millie's brother Master Gunnery Sergeant Kai Hiwatari, our squad leader."

"Nice to meet you." Megan nodded. "And your name?" She asked Mathilda.

"Ah, sorry." Mariah laughed. "Guys this is my other best friend Staff Sergeant Mathilda Alster."

"Hi, nice to meet you guys." Mathilda smiled. "Lets walk and talk, I heard that you guys have an appointment to keep."

Everyone nodded and started walking towards the parking lot.

"Ok Hil." Mariah sighed.

"Yea Mar?" Hilary asked, looping arms with her best friend.

"You love my makeup and curls right?" Mariah asked.

"Of course!" Hilary said. "Why?"

"Mattie didn't appreciate them again." Mariah fake pouted.

Mathilda rolled her eyes as Megan laughed. "You too?" Megan asked. Mathilda glanced over, an eyebrow raised in question. "Tomboy?"

Mathilda smirked. "All the way."

"Hell ya!" Megan smiled and the two girls high-fived, instantly bonding.

"Wow, really Meg?" Ray laughed and Megan elbowed him in the gut in response.

"Yea really Ray. A good tomboy is hard to come by and with Julia on duty, I need to find myself a girlfriend who isn't into dresses and shirts. No offense Hilary, Mariah."

Hilary laughed. "None taken, you and Mattie are really alike actually."

"Yea, you don't understand high fashion." Mariah sighed dramatically. "Such a waste really." But her mischievous eyes gave her away, and Mathilda playfully shoved her.

"Get in the car girly-girl." Mathilda rolled her eyes.

"You girls going somewhere?" Tyson asked.

"Yea, Captain Reynolds wanted to talk to us about something." Mariah nodded as the two of them got into Mathilda's car.

"Have fun new best friend!" Megan smiled, waving goodbye to them.

"Bye new best friend!" Mathilda laughed, driving off.

"Alright you crazies, go see the Chief of Staff already." Hilary laughed as Tia, Millie, Kai and Ray got in one car and Tala and Megan got in another.

"Oi!" Megan shouted, pushing Tala aside. "I'M driving. I do NOT want to be killed by your reckless driving." Tala rolled his eyes.

"Oh, please Meg. I'm not THAT bad, am I?" Tala asked.

"YES!" Millie said, putting her two cents in and Kai chuckled from the drivers seat.

Tala rolled his eyes. "Whatever ladies. Lets go. Have fun in the hanger Ty, Max, Hilary!" He called as he and Megan got situated.

"Hope it all goes well!" Max smiled, waving them off as Kai and Megan pulled out of the parking lot.

After going through the city, they arrived at the capitol building and got out. They showed their ID's at the front desk and Tia and Millie told them that they had an appointment with the Chief of Staff. The guards waved them through and they took the elevator to the top floor. The guards escorted the 6 of them to the Chief of Staff's office and opened the door.

Dominique turned around at the sound of her door opening and saw that her two latest recruits had come for their assignments as well as the Marine Corp Squad that was rescued from Earth.

"Ma'am." The 6 saluted and Dominique saluted back in response.

"Well, what can I do for Squad 161?" Dominique asked. Kai stepped up.

"We would like to join ESWAT Ma'am, if that's alright with you." Kai said.

Dominique thought about that and sat down at her desk, pulling up Squad 161's files. "First Sergeant Ray Kon of the Marine Corps Squad 161. 23 years old, born in Beijing, China in 2352 to Li Kon and Serena Radsord. Same backstory as your sister, graduated in 2369 with the rank of Lance Corporal. Assigned to Squad 234 in Rome, Italy you lead your squad safely from the middle of a losing battle to the nearby camp. Due to that, you were awarded the Bronze Star, and then awarded the rank of First Sergeant. At the age of 19, you were assigned to Squad 161 based in Boston at the time. Then, with the help of Squad 165, which includes Sergeant Major Ozuma Castillo, Master Sergeant Zeo Zagart, Master Sergeant Joseph Acosta, Staff Sergeant Aaron Long, and Sergeant Gary Tao, you guys re-took Boston's east side. Then your squad transferred to Chicago where along with Squad 171, which includes Master Gunnery Sergeant Brooklyn Kingston, Master Gunnery Sergeant Garland Siebald, First Sergeant Julia Fernandez, First Sergeant Raul Fernandez, Gunnery Sergeant Miguel Wilson, and Gunnery Sergeant Dunga Torres, you re-took Chicago a year ago. Then you transferred to NYC where you pushed back the front-lines over 10 miles. Then we have First Sergeant Megan David of the same squad. 21 years old, born in Tel-Aviv, Israel in 2354 to Liam and Ziva David. Grew up in Israel, traveling due to both parents being in the military. Mother and younger brother Wyatt died in a suicide bombing and Father died in West Virginia in the line of duty. Older brother Pat was KIA in Kuwait." Megan flinched at the mention of her family and Dominique gave her a sympathetic smile. "You attended the Middle East Marine Corp Academy and graduated with the rank of Corporal. You were immediately assigned to Squad 161 in Chicago and after the battle, where you performed astronomically, you were awarded the Silver Star and the rank of First Sergeant. Next is Master Gunnery Sergeant Tala Valkov. 24 years old, born in Moscow, Russia in 2351 to Lev and Alena Valkov. Grew up in Moscow with your 2 older brothers, Anton and Viktor, and your Major General father. But your father was murdered 5 years ago due to his high position and your brothers were in the middle of evacuating a city when a suicide bomber went after them and they got caught in the blast, trying to protect innocents about 3 years ago. Your mother is off on medic duty in Italy now. You went to the Russian Marine Corp Academy and graduated with the rank of Corporal. You were assigned to Sudan and was awarded the Bronze Medal for saving the Sudan Prince. You were then awarded the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. Transferred to Rio de Janeiro, you fought on the front-lines endlessly for 2 years, finally receiving your current rank of Master Gunnery Sergeant. Then you transferred to Squad 161 in Chicago. And finally your squad leader Master Gunnery Sergeant Kai Hiwatari. 24 years old, born in Moscow, Russia in 2351 to Susumu and Katerina Hiwatari. Same backstory your sister. Graduated with the rank of Corporal in 2368. Assigned to Tokyo, Japan, you lead your entire platoon to victory, receiving the Silver Star and the rank of Master Sergeant. Then you were transferred to Stockholm, Sweden and fought on the front-lines for almost 3 years, receiving your current rank. You were the last to be assigned to Squad 161 in Chicago, yet have become its Squad Leader since Sergeant Major Walt Quinn died in battle only 6 months ago." Dominique nodded, looking up from her computer. "You are one of the most impressive Squads I have seen yet. I am sorry for all your losses, but I do believe that Captain Reynolds and I can figure something out." She smiled.

Kai nodded. "Thank you very much."

"And Corporal Hiwatari and Lance Corporal Kon. You will be assigned to E-Squad 020 which is under the leadership of Master Gunnery Sergeant Spencer Petrov." Kai and Tala's eyes widened at the name. "You are to meet him in the hanger and meet the rest of the team at eleven hundred, understood?" Tia and Millie saluted and nodded.

"Yes Ma'am." The chorused.

Dominique nodded. "Good, and Master Gunnery Sergeant Hiwatari, I will talk to Captain Reynolds due haste and get back to you promptly."

Kai saluted and the squad followed as Kai nodded. "Thank you Ma'am."

Dominique nodded. "You are dismissed."

The 6 nodded and turned around, once again escorted out by the guards.

Once they were out of the building, Kai and Tala looked at each other.

"Did she say Spence was in ESWAT?" Tala asked.

"I think she did." Kai nodded, in total shock.

"When the hell did that happen?" Tala shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"What the hell are the two of you talking about?" Megan huffed, stopping the group as she stepped between the two Russians.

"Spencer Petrov was a friend of ours in the Academy." Kai explained.

"He graduated with us and we thought that he was assigned to a Squad in the middle of South East Asian." Tala went on.

"But apparently he was transferred here and is now Mil and Tia's C.O." Kai finished.

"Small world." Tia nodded.

"So what's this Spencer person like?" Millie asked her brother.

Kai smirked. "He's a big guy for one thing."

Tala laughed. "Bigger then us. He's about 6'6" and 290 lbs."

"Holy hell!" Megan exclaimed. Tala and Kai laughed.

"Oh yea, but he's a really down to earth person too." Kai added.

"It was funny seeing him and his best friend Bryan together." Tala laughed.

"Wait, Bryan?" Kai asked, trying to search his memory for the name.

"Oh, you didn't know him Kai." Tala said. "Bry, Spence and I had Demo training together. But Spence is huge with dark hair and dark eyes, while Bryan is lean with white hair and blue eyes. Two totally different body types, but both Russian. It was funny." Tala chuckled.

That clicked within Millie and Tia's memory.

"Wait, Bryan Kuznetsov? As in Gunnery Sergeant Bryan Kuznetsov?" Millie asked.

"As in the Officer in Charge of Amenia's Military Barracks?" Tia elaborated.

"Wait, Bryan's here?" Tala asked.

"Yea. Mil and I met him yesterday." Tia nodded.

"Kenny introduced us and he knew Mathilda and Mariah too." Millie explained. "He also knows Hil, Ty and Max."

"Damn this is a small world." Ray whistled. "Who would have thought that our old friends knew each other."

Megan smirked. "Now we just need Jewels, Brook, Garland, Ozuma, and Raul to get their asses here and we'd be all set!" Megan laughed.

"And Lee too." Ray nodded.

"Lee's here Ray." Tia said.

"What?" Ray shouted.

"Yea, Mar told me that he was just recently transferred here." Tia nodded.

"Well, looks like we have two reasons to go to the hanger earlier then scheduled." Tala smirked. "We need to find Bryan and your friend Lee."

"Well, lets go!" Megan smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Bryan, come over here and help me if you're going to be here!" Kenny shouted, so that Bryan, who was on the other side of the jet could hear him.

"Coming Kenny!" Bryan shouted. He jogged around and looked down at Kenny as he was working on the wheel. "What do you need?" Bryan asked as Kenny finally unlocked the wheel.

"The new wheel thats in the box on the table." Kenny said as he rolled the old one across the floor where it landed neatly with the others.

"New material?" Bryan asked as he rolled the wheel to Kenny. Kenny nodded as he took it from Bryan and started latching it into place.

"Yup, will make take-off and landing smoother. Alright, done. Check that off my list of things to do." Kenny sighed as he stood up and brushed his pants off.

"So Lee is helping Spence out with the new uniform modifications that Spence wants ESWAT to have for combat." Bryan informed him.

"Good, I'm so glad that Lee's here." Kenny sighed, taking a swing of his water bottle. "It's great to have another engineer who actually knows what they're doing." Kenny growled and Bryan laughed.

"Oh relax Kenny my man." Bryan chuckled, clapping his friend on the back. "The newbies are learning."

"Yea." Kenny huffed. "Slowly. And where the hell are Ty, Max and Hilary? If Ty's playing with the hover-boards again, my dad is going to have my ass."

"Relax, I'll go find them, ok?" Bryan said calmly. "You're stressed out. Take a breather for a moment and leave Tyson to me, ok?"

Kenny sighed, relaxing and he nodded. "Ok, thanks Bry." Bryan smiled and nodded, leaving Kenny to his jet.

Bryan walked around the jet and towards the next hanger over. The 'Military Hanger' was actually about 14 or so hangers of varying sizes.

"Bryan!" A voice shouted and Bryan looked to his right.

"Tala?" Bryan asked, shocked. Then he noticed the two girls that he met last night in the ESWAT uniforms, Tia and Millie if he remembered correctly. Then he noticed the older guy that looked very much like Tia and Bryan thought that it must be Ray Kon, her brother, that Mariah knew. So this was the squad that Kenny, Ty, Hil, and Maxie brought back? Tala's squad?

"Hey man!" Tala smiled and he gave his old friend a hug. "I didn't know that you were transferred to Amenia."

"Yea man." Bryan smiled. "Easy job really, until we have to go back to earth for various missions. So you're the squad that was rescued from Earth."

"Oh yea." Tala nodded. "Bry, this is my best friend, Master Gunnery Sergeant Kai Hiwatari, you already met his sister, First Sergeant Ray Kon, Tia's brother and First Sergeant Megan David. Guys, this is Gunnery Sergeant Bryan Kuznetsov."

Bryan nodded. "Nice to meet you guys."

"So hows Spence?" Tala asked, where is he? Kai knows him from the Academy."

"Spence is good, in the hanger with Lee, fussing over ESWAT combat suits. So Kai, you went to RMCA?" Bryan asked.

Kai nodded. "Yup, grew up with bonehead over here in Siberia."

"Oi!"

"Ah, so you're the 'cold hearted bastard best friend of mine' that Tala always talked about in class." Bryan chuckled.

Kai rolled his eyes. "Yup. Tala always did exaggerate a lot back then." Tala laughed nervously at the look Kai was giving him.

Megan smirked. "You said that Spence was with Lee in the hanger?" She said, saving Tala from Kai's wrath.

Bryan nodded. "Yea, Spence will be glad to see you two." He nodded to Kai and Tala. "And if I remember correctly, then you two know Mariah's brother Lee too, right?" He asked Tia and Ray.

"Yea, I was best friends with the both of them." Ray nodded.

"Well, then lets get going." Millie said.

"So, Kenny was talking earlier about how you guys were thinking of joining ESWAT in order to get back down on Earth. Is that true?" Bryan asked, as they walked over to the hanger that Bryan told them that Spencer and Lee were in.

Ray nodded. "Yea, we talked to Chief of Staff Walker this morning and she said that she'll talk to Captain Reynolds."

Bryan nodded. "Very nice. So what squad are you two assigned to?" He asked Tia and Millie.

"E-Squad 020." Millie said.

"Spencer's squad." Tia nodded.

"Nice, I'm sure Spence would love to have you girls. He has one girl thats..." Bryan broke off laughing. "Lets just say she has a big mouth and a very small brain."

"Ohhh, I love to torture those kind of girls." Tia laughed, rubbing her hands together. Ray groaned and ran his hand over his face.

"Oh boy. Now there is no stopping her."

Megan and Tala laughed as even Kai chuckled.

Bryan chuckled as the group walked in. "Spence would definitely appreciate it if you knocked her down a peg or two. Other then you two, she's the only girl on the squad and the guys are done dealing with her."

"Done dealing with who?" A voice asked. Megan was currently in awe of the guy's huge size. She was 5'3" and 120 lbs and Bryan was 6'6" and 290 lbs. He was more than twice her size!

"Spencer!" Tala smiled and he jogged over, giving Spencer a hug.

"Tala!" Spencer laughed. "Oh my gosh! And Kai too! Haha, its a reunion!"

"Hey Spence." Kai smirked, giving his friend a hug. "How are you?"

"Great!" Spencer smiled.

"Yea, we heard that you're in ESWAT now." Tala smiled.

"Oh, yea, head of my own squad too. And I just got two more added to my squad I found out this morning." Spencer nodded. "A Corporal Millie Hiwatari? Sister of yours Kai?"

"Yup, thats me." Millie smiled, then she saluted. "Corporal Millie Hiwatari, sir."

And Tia followed. "Lance Corporal Tia Kon, sir." Spencer smiled and saluted in response.

"Ah, good to meet you two. I wasn't planning on seeing you until later today."

"Yea, well my brother and I wanted to see Lee and Kai and Tala wanted to find you and Bryan." Tia explained.

"And this is your squad Kai?" Spencer asked.

Kai nodded. "Yup, Tia's older brother First Sergeant Ray Kon and First Sergeant Megan David." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Ray and Megan nodded.

"So you're the squad that was rescued from Earth, huh?" Spencer asked.

"Yea, they are and they're planning on joining ESWAT too." Bryan said.

"Really?" Spencer asked, shocked. "Well we could really use you guys."

"Thanks." Megan smiled.

"Spence! I got your-" The voice cut off as a guy rounded the corner. "Ray? Tia?"

"Lee!" Tia smiled and she ran into his arms. Lee's eyes widened and he smiled, hugging her tight. Back in the academy, Lee was like an older brother to Tia. Lee looked like he could be Ray's twin, but his hair was slightly longer, his skin tone was slightly darker and his facial features were different.

"Hey T. Ray." Lee smiled as he then hugged Ray. "What are you two doing here?"

"I'm ESWAT now." Tia informed.

"And it was my squad that was rescued from the mobile suit attack in NYC." Ray said.

"Haha, nice." Lee nodded. "Have you seen Mariah yet?"

Tia nodded. "Yea, she, Mathilda, Millie and I are suite-mates until Millie and I move into the ESWAT Barracks."

Lee nodded, smiling. "Of course. Has she driven you nuts yet with her girly-girl antics?" He laughed and Ray, Megan and Tia joined him.

"Oh, not yet, but she's getting there." Millie smirked. "Corporal Millie Hiwatari." She introduced herself.

"Master Sergeant Lee Kon." Lee said. "And you guys are?"

"Oh, sorry guys." Ray smiled. "Lee, this is my squad, First Sergeant Megan David, Master Gunnery Sergeant Tala Valkov and our leader Master Gunnery Sergeant Kai Hiwatari, Millie's older brother."

"Tala and Kai are also friends of mine and Bryan from our academy days Lee." Spencer said.

"And you guys are staying with Ty, Hil and Max, right?" Lee asked.

Megan nodded. "Yup. Mariah and Hilary are like two peas in a pod. Apparently Mattie and I are too tomboyish for them." She smirked and the boys laughed.

"Haha. Thats like Mariah." Lee chuckled. "So you and Mattie get along then?"

"Mhmm. We're best friends now!" Megan giggled. Lee laughed out loud.

"Oh I bet Mariah and Hilary love that. Haha."

"Are you making fun of me again?" The group turned around to see Mariah and Mathilda walking towards them, still in their utility uniforms. Mathilda smiled as Mariah had a glare on her face, hands on her hips, golden orbs staring right at her brother.

"Yup." Lee smirked. "So you found your new best friend Mattie?" He asked, pointedly ignoring his sister now.

"Oh yea." Mathilda laughed and she and Megan wrapped their arms around the other's shoulders. "Meg and I are too good for Hil and Mar."

"Oi! I heard that!" A voice screeched and out came Hilary from the back of the hanger, a mock glare on her face. Following her was Tyson and Max. Well, Max was dragging Tyson...

"Oh Hil!" Mariah sighed in mock relief. "Thank god you're here to save me from these Tomboys."

The guys rolled their eyes as Mathilda, Megan, Tia and Millie laughed.

"Oh Mariah." Hilary sighed dramatically, holding Mariah close. "It's ok, it's ok." The two girls started cracking up, tears in their eyes.

"Alright, you two done with the theatrics?" Spencer asked, at teasing glint in his eyes.

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up Spence." She said, pushing him, or trying...

Spencer laughed as he barely budged from her shove. Mariah pouted and put both of her hands on his stomach, trying to push him over. The entire grouped started laughing as Mariah was losing her feet from underneath her. Hilary laughed and helped her best friend by giving Spencer a little Java super strength push. Spencer was pushed back a couple feet and had to steady himself.

"Oi!" Spencer shouted as everyone laughed. "Not fair with the Java strength!"

Hilary smiled. "You can thank Kenny for that. He taught me how to harness it and use it more effectively."

"KENNY!" Spencer shouted and everyone had to cover their ears.

A second later, Kenny was sticking his head out of the hanger he was in. "WHAT!" He shouted. Spencer motioned him with a finger and Kenny sighed, jogging over. "What Spence?"

"You taught Hil how to use her strength?" Spence asked as everyone else was snickering.

"Yea, so she could defend herself on one of her crazy ass missions to earth!" Kenny said. "She's lucky she always succeeds or the Prime Minister would lock her up."

"Hey!" Hilary shouted defiantly and everyone laughed again.

"So now she can kick my ass?" Spencer whined. It was interesting to comprehend a guy of his size whining, Megan thought. Then she snickered.

"Oh man up Marine." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Oh Spence you haven't changed one bit." Tala laughed, clapping Spencer on the back.

"Come on Spence." Bryan laughed. "Relax, didn't you and Lee have something to do with your new combat uniforms?" He said, taking his best friend's mind off the fact that Hilary, the girly-girl just pushed him around.

"Oh yea!" Lee said. "It's done!"

"It's done?" Spence smiled. "Lets go and see it!"

"Can we come?" Tia asked.

"Of course!" Spencer smiled. "You and Millie will both be wearing it eventually!"

The group made their way further into the hanger and to the corner that Lee was working in.

"Alright Spence. Here it is!" Lee smiled, excited. He held up the suit first. "Alright we got the durable but lightweight suit that you wanted. But the colors of ESWAT, white and green aren't good colors for combat so we went with the good old black." Lee starts. "We gave the shoulders, hips and knees more room for movement as we've heard complaints. Now the padding and armor thats integrated in the suit is top of the line and not even available to the military just yet. It's ultra flexible for the freedom of movement, but when needed, the armor will hold up against just about anything. Knifes, bullets, grenades, etc. But if a high caliber bomb goes off anywhere within a 10 yard radius of you, the suit won't protect you." Lee smirked.

"Well geez, hopefully you're not that toast." Bryan chuckled.

Lee chuckled. "Hopefully. Anyway, there are many secret pockets in the suit. Mostly around the sleeves, where you can hid various items if you're in a pinch. There is also a pocket in the lower back in case your hands get tied. It's easy access and comes with a pocket knife already in it. Then it has a hood in the collar that you can pull out with one hand and a button on your wrist that will allow the suit to become invisible. Also on your wrist is your Connexus. It looks like the old school bluetooth. Hook it on your ear and a screen will wrap around in front of your eyes from ear to ear. It's a version of the screen that you would see in one of the mobile suits, only for foot soldiers."

"Ohhhhh too cool..." Tyson grinned, kneeling down, looking at the one that was on the bench so that everyone could see what it looked like.

Lee flicked his ear and Tyson squeaked as everyone laughed. "No touching." Lee told him. Tyson sighed, but nodded and went back to standing next to Max.

"And last are the boots. Men's are normal combat boots and the women's are up to the knees. Both are form fitting, and yet have ample room in the ankle for free movement. And both have pockets on the outside of the boot for knives or whatever else you need. These boots also have the best traction of any shoe ever. If needed, tiny spikes will shoot out from the bottom of the shoe for more traction, such as on ice."

"This is awesome Lee." Spencer laughed, looking over everything again. "Am I glad that you are here or what! You're a genius!" Kenny coughed and everyone laughed. "Oh, except for Kenny of course. He is the true genius here."

Kenny nodded. "Thank you Spence. Thats more like it." He chuckled. "Alright Lee, we better get back to work before my dad shows up and-"

"And kick your ass?" Jake laughed, appearing behind his son. Kenny squeaked and jumped up in the air at his father's voice.

"Jesus Dad!" Kenny shouted turning around to see his father smirking down at him.

"Sorry Kenny." Jake smiled, then he turned to Spencer. "So, you like it?"

Spencer nodded. "Oh, very much so. It's perfect."

Jake nodded. "Good, I had to pull some strings with the Advanced Tech guys to get some of that stuff. Captain Reynolds was reluctant to let it go, but when he heard to it was for you, he agreed. Regardless of the fact that Kenny created most of the stuff to begin with." He smiled, looking at his son with pride.

"Well thanks for everything Chief." Spencer smiled, the chuckled, including Kenny. "Chiefs." It was a running gag, cause everyone called Jake, Chief, a shortened version of his rank, but everyone also called Kenny, Chief, cause he was often the Chief Officer in charge of most of the projects, even though he was only a Corporal.

"You're very welcome Spencer. Anything for ESWAT. Now, Kenny was right Lee. You two still have a lot to do." Jake reminded them, turning to walk out. "Please get to it!"

"Yes sir!" Lee called. Jake waved as he disappeared outside. "Alright, guess its time for me to go back to work. It was great seeing you Ray. Hopefully you stick around, uh?" He smiled as he shook hands with Ray.

Ray smiled. "Oh yea, it'll be great catching up with you and Mar."

"See you later T." Lee smiled as he hugged her quickly.

"Go back to work you slacker." Tia laughed and Mariah joined in with her as Lee and Ray chuckled.

"Ah shut up." Lee rolled his eyes. The group said goodbye and headed out, with Kenny leaving them as well so that he could get back to his own work.

"So when are we going to meet the rest of the squad?" Tia asked, skipping so that she ended up at Spencer's side.

"How about now?" Spencer asked. "I'm sure they'd love to meet you. The guys anyway. I don't know about-"

Millie waved his worried away. "Bryan told us. Don't worry about us, we can take her."

Spencer smirked. "Well then, alright."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, sorry for the wait but I originally wrote this chapter and the next one with a different backstory for Ming-Ming, but I choose to change it so I had to go back and re-write them. This chapter will be introducing E-Squad 020, Spencer's squad. The next chapter, which will be up in a moment will show a little more of Megan's past. Hope you like it! :D

**Chapter 9**

Spencer led the group to the ESWAT Barracks which was on the border of the base. He showed his ID at the door and the guards let them in.

"Alright Tia, Millie." Spencer said as they went up the stairs. "Our Squad is on the 3rd floor, North Side. You two will be rooming with each other and your room should be ready for you by the end of the week."

Tia and Millie nodded. "How many are on the squad?" Tia asked.

"Besides us three, there are 5 others." Spence said. They made it to the 3rd floor and went down the North Side Hallway. "Oi! E-Squad 020, front and center!" Spencer shouted, his voice reverberating down the hall. The already two cracked doors flew open and 4 guys came running out, stopping short in front of Spencer, hands behind their back.

"Sir!" They chorused.

"Where is she?" Spencer sighed.

"Chill out Spencer!" A high shrill voice came from one of the rooms. "I'm coming!"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Guys, these are our new squad-mates, Corporal Millie Hiwatari, and Lance Corporal Tia Kon. Girls, this is your squad. Staff Sergeant Daichi Sumeragi, Gunnery Sergeant Rick Anderson, Master Sergeant Johnny McGregor and Master Sergeant Robert Jurgen." All 6 of them saluted and smiled.

"Nice to meet you girls, call me Robert." Robert nodded. Like the other guys, he was built and about 6' 2". He also had short dark purple hair and ruby eyes.

"Call me Johnny." Johnny smiled. He had short dark red hair and lavender eyes.

"Rick, nice to finally meet some real girls." Rick smirked. He was a little bigger then the rest, but not like Spencer. He had buzz cut white hair and hazel eyes.

"Daichi." Daichi nodded. "Hey Hil, Ty, Max, Mar, Mattie, Bry." Daichi was the shortest of the four, and the youngest at only 20, while Johnny and Robert were 24 and Rick was 22. He had wild bright red hair and emerald green eyes.

"Nice to meet you." Tia nodded. And Millie nodded as well.

"And guys, this is the Marine Squad that was rescued from that mobile suit attack." Spencer said. "Mine and Bryan's two old buddies from the academy, Master Gunnery Sergeants Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov and First Sergeants Ray Kon and Megan David."

"Nice to meet you all." Ray smiled as the three nodded.

"And guys," Mariah smiled. "Ray, Tia, Lee and I all went to the academy together also."

"Wow, small world." Johnny laughed. "You're staying with these three right?" He said, motioning to Hilary, Tyson and Max.

Megan nodded. "Yup, but we're going to join ESWAT once Chief of Staff Walker talks to Captain Reynolds."

Daichi smiled. "Sweet. It'll be great to have you."

"So where is she?" Tia asked.

Rick snorted. "Taking her damn sweet time."

"Shut up Rick!" The same shrill voice rang. "I'm fixing my make-up."

"Oh boy, she sounds worse then Mariah in the girly-girl department." Millie rolled her eyes. The guys snorted as Mariah huffed and the girls laughed.

"Mariah is nothing compared to Ming-Ming." Robert smirked. "Mariah's a cool girl," He smiled at Mariah and she smiled back. "Ming-Ming is well..."

"Hi 'yall." A perky voice called and the guys parted to reveal the most barbie-type girl that ever lived. "Private First Class Ming-Ming Masefield, how are y'all doin'?"

"Oh my god." Megan whispered under her breath. Kai couldn't even respond to her comment as he was too speechless for words. Unfortunately for Tyson, Hilary, Max, Mathilda, Bryan and Mariah, they were way too used to how Ming-Ming looked. She was very heavily make-uped and even in her ESWAT utility uniform, she looked like a slut. Her blue hair wasn't like Megan's or Tyson's. It wasn't a very dark shade that looked almost black, it wasn't natural looking. It was this awful fake looking turquoise blue. And her eyes didn't match her hair either with their light green color.

"It's worse then I thought." Millie mumble to Tia. Tia nodded, but shook her her head once and smiled, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Lance Corporal Tia Kon." Tia introduced herself.

Suddenly, Ming-Ming's cheery face turned scornful. "Oh, I thought you would be a Private, not a Lance Corporal. What about you?" She asked, looking at Millie. Tia rolled her eyes and took her hand back.

"Corporal Millie Hiwatari." Millie answered, taking great pleasure in how Ming-Ming's expression turned even more sour at the mention of her even more superior rank.

"Uhh...Thats nice." Ming-Ming sneered.

Tia rolled her eyes and gave Spencer a meaningful glance. He smirked and nodded. "Alright bitch, shove it. I don't know how you got into ESWAT, but I am not taking your crap. The guys might be gentlemen and not hit a girl, but I on the other hand don't give a shit. I will punch you in the face so hard that your head will spin and your neck might possibly snap. There is a reason why they gave me the rank I have even though I technically haven't finished my training. So suck it up and deal girly-girl." Tia smirked. "Oh, and by the way, way too much makeup and your hair is obviously dyed, it's so fake looking. Not only that, it's ugly."

Ming-Ming's eyes went wide and she started sputtering, not believing that someone was talking to her like that. Then she huffed, stomped her foot, turned around and started walking back down the hall, slamming her door closed.

It was eerily quiet for a moment until Johnny and Daichi started cheering.

"Wohoo! My hero!" Johnny smiled and he bumped fists with Tia.

"Alright Tia!" Daichi laughed as Robert and Rick nodded approvingly.

"Nicely handled." Spencer nodded. "She's always been jealous of the squad's superior ranks."

"Yea, why is she so low in rank?" Tala asked.

"Yea, it doesn't quite make sense." Ray had to agree.

Rick smirked. "Thats cause no one else would take her. Spence was the only ESWAT squad leader that would take her, even though we're one of the top ranking squads."

"Why, cause he's a push over?" Tala laughed and Spencer rolled his eyes, playfully pushing Tala.

"Basically yea." Robert smirked and Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so I was the only one who would take her. So sue me." Spencer finally confessed. "At first I felt bad for her."

"Why?" Megan asked.

"Cause she comes from the infamously rich Masefield family of Brazil." Mathilda said.

"Wait..." Kai said, as something clicked.

"Yea, as in THE Masefield family, the weapons manufacturers." Bryan said.

"But she was a failure in the family business, didn't have a knack for it." Mariah shrugged.

"So her family sent her to the South American Marine Corp Academy." Johnny said. "To, teach her life skills."

"But she barely past. Even with SAMCA's lax standards." Rick continued. "But all the same, due to her family's influence, she was transferred up here so that she wouldn't see so much combat and then transferred to ESWAT."

"So she's never seen combat?" Megan asked.

Spencer shook his head. "No. Not any really combat anyway. She's never been shot at or anything."

"How long has she been with you?" Ray asked.

"Umm, geez like since she was 21? So almost a year?" Spence guessed.

"Shit, she's older then me? And she's still a PFC?" Megan squeaked.

"Told she was a horrible soldier." Johnny snorted.

"So why feel bad for her?" Tala asked his old friend.

"Cause she's rich. Remember what that was like Kai?" Spencer asked him. Kai also came from a very wealthy weapons manufacturers family.

Kai nodded. "Yes, never knowing if your friends were really your friends or just in it for your money."

Spencer nodded. "Exactly. I thought that she might be going through that. But I was wrong. She obviously doesn't care if her friends are in it for the money. She actually seems to enjoy it." Spencer scoffed.

"Wait, SHE has friends?" Tia asked, not believing it.

Robert rolled his eyes. "Yea, sadly. Ummm, what are their names again?"

Johnny sighed. "Annie, Jasmine and Lilly?"

"Yea, they're all PFC's in their first year after the academy." Rick nodded. "Very ready to please and they somehow look up to Ming-Ming because of her last name. And her frenemy Marium."

"Wait, Marium Flores?" Max asked. "She knows Marium?"

"Yea, how do you?" Daichi asked.

"She's an old friend of mine. Our mother's were close. Marium was born here but transferred to Earth due to her excellent performance. She was in many battles before coming back here then was recruited by Chief of Staff Walker for ESWAT. I haven't seen her in a long time though. Not since she transferred to Earth which was like 4 years ago." Max said. "How does Ming-Ming know her?"

"They went to the same ESWAT training class." Spencer said. "You guy will have to take that too before you officially join. But yea, they met there and Marium handed her ass back to her like Tia just did. But then I guess Marium felt bad and sort of became her friend. I don't know, they have a complicated relationship. Marium is now in the Intel Division under our friend Emily."

"Really?" Max smiled. "I should go say hi."

"Ummm, you haven't talked to her since she went down to Earth, right?" Johnny asked.

"Yea, why."

"Ummmmmm, well she participated in a battle down on Earth that kind of changed her." Robert said.

"What was it?" Max asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"She was sent to Tel-Aviv and fought in the Battle of Jaffa." Robert said.

Megan gasped. "Oh my god." And the rest of Squad 161 grimaced.

"Yea." Robert nodded.

"Wait, thats the battle that only one soldier survived, isn't it?" Mathilda asked.

"That's this Marium person?" Mariah asked. "Oh my gosh. Poor girl."

"Wait, so how has she changed?" Max asked, not thinking clearly as worry over his old friend was clouding his thinking process.

"Maxie, when a soldier fights in that kind of battle, they develop PTSD." Megan said, flinching as her own memory of when her mother and little brother died in a suicide bombing flashed through her mind. Seeing their charred bodies on the street along with the others stuck in her mind for a moment until she felt Kai tap the back of her hand, bringing her back to the present. She shook her head and continued. "They go through nightmares, anxiety attacks, etc. She might be a different Marium now."

Max shook his head. "What is she like now?"

"Happy, most times. She's still tough as nails, but there are moments when she still thinks she's back on Earth, reliving the battles. It's one thing for a soldier to have PTSD on a regular basis. But to be the only survivor of a battle is something rarely anyone experiences. No one alive today has gone through the same kind of thing that she has." Spencer said.

Megan looked down. She did, sort-of. Kai glanced down at her, sensing her mode and making a mental note to talk to her about it later.

"I never knew..." Max trailed off, his mind spinning with possibilities. "I need to go see her."

"We can take you Maxie." Mathilda said.

"Yea, I'm sure you guys have work to do, we can take em." Mariah smiled.

Spencer nodded. "Sounds good, see you later. Nice to meet you guys." He nodded to Megan and Ray. "Lets go and get you familiar with our cases Tia, Millie."

The girls nodded and said goodbye as the group left the EWSAT Barracks.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright this chapter, like I said will show more of Megan's past. It will also reunite two friends, and introduce an important surprising character with no past. Please enjoy! I won't be able to update for another 2 weeks or so, maybe longer as I'm going back to school next weekend, so please enjoy this double update! :D

**Chapter 10**

Using their military id's they were able to walk into ESWAT HQ, which was next to the capital building. According to Mariah and Mathilda, who had been there many times, the Intel Division was on the 11th floor.

The Intel Division, as always, was very busy. Gathering intel was essential to the success of law enforcement. Mariah weaved through the desks towards the back of the room where a red headed women was typing furiously on a keyboard, the group following her.

"Em!" Mariah laughed, poking the women's shoulder. Emily York turned around to face her friend, revealing her grassy green eyes.

"Oh, hey guys." Emily smiled. "What's up?"

"Em, this is the Marine Squad from NYC, Master Gunnery Sergeants Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov and First Sergeants Ray Kon and Megan David. Guys, this is my good friend Master Sergeant Emily York." Mariah introduced.

Emily nodded. "Nice to meet you, what can I do for you?"

"Em, we need to see Marium Flores." Max said. "She's an old friend of mine."

Emily smiled. "Oh sure. She's right over there." Emily pointed. Max could make out Marium's blue hair about 5 desks away.

"Thanks Em." Max smiled. Emily nodded and Max walked over as the group talked to Emily.

"Marium?" Max asked coming upon his old friend.

"Yes? Ho-" Marium turned around and her amber eyes widened, seeing Max. "Oh my god. Max?" Marium smiled and got up so quickly that her chair spun. But she didn't care as she ran into Max's arms. "Oh my god Max, I haven't seen you in like forever." She laughed, hugging him tightly.

Max laughed, holding her close for a moment before pulling back so that he could take in her face. "And who's fault is that?" He teased.

Marium rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him. "Oh I know. Sorry about that. Damn military." She smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Great. You?" Max asked. "I heard about what happened on Earth. Why didn't you tell me?"

Marium's happy smile quickly faded and her eyes started tearing. "I-" She choked on her tears. "I didn't want to worry you. You were always such a happy kid. And I can see that you still are." She smiled softly, touching his cheek. Max smiled back.

"I am, but you are one of my oldest friends. After your parents died and then you transferred to Earth I had no connection to you. I know that I don't know anything about war and fighting, but please know that you can always talk to me."

Marium smiled sadly. "You were always a great listener." Her eyes flickered over Max's shoulder, seeing the group talking to Emily. "So those are your friends?" She asked, changing topics. "The 2 javas, and the 6 Marines?"

Max let it slide. "Yea, wanna meet them?"

"Of course!" Marium smiled, back to her old self, the one Max knew so well.

Max walked over. "Guys, this is Gunnery Sergeant Marium Flores. Marium, this is Tyson Granger and Hilary Tatibane, Master Gunnery Sergeants Kai Hiwatari and Tala Valkov, First Sergeants Ray Kon and Megan David, and Master Sergeant Mariah Wong and Staff Sergeant Mathilda Alster."

"Nice to meet you." Megan smiled, shaking her hand. "Heard that you know Ming-Ming."

Marium rolled her eyes. "Oh yea, she's something isn't she?"

Megan laughed. "Oh yes, yes she is."

"I try and be her friend, yet I just can't stand her." Marium laughed. "I don't know why I try, but I do."

"Well she's more of a girly-girl then Hilary and Mariah combined and thats saying something." Mathilda giggled. Megan laughed with her as Mariah and Hilary rolled their eyes at the 'tomboys'.

Suddenly someone started shaking their keys so that it started to resemble gunfire. Marium's eyes went wide and she froze for a moment, but everyone caught the look in her eyes.

"Quinn, Annabel, Ki, why? Why are you dead?" She started mumbling. Then she started rambling and the Marines all froze. Marium was reliving the battle.

"Woah, woah. It's ok Marium." Max said, holding her hand. "It's ok. It's not your fault. Easy." He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her upright as her free hand covered her face. Megan was by Marium side in the blink of an eye, holding her face in her hands.

"Easy Marium." Megan said, speaking soothingly. So unlike the sarcastic Megan that Tala knew so well. Her voice was soft and caring and he felt himself relax as she spoke, although she wasn't even talking to him. "You survived for a reason Marium. Your family and friends need you Marium, please don't do this, ok?" She asked as finally Marium's amber eyes met her own purple eyes. "Maxie here needs you too. He hasn't seen you in a while, remember?" At that, Marium's eyes flicked over to Max's worried blue gaze.

In that moment, Megan started reliving her own nightmare. Megan thought back to that day her mom and youngest brother died. She was about 6 at the time. It was a year before she went to the Academy.

_Little Megan was walking around the family house early one summer morning. Her waist length navy hair swaying as she ran down the hall._

_ "Daddy! Daddy!" She yelled._

_ "Yes honey?" Liam David answered. He was currently a Major in the Marine Corp and he was on leave for the moment._

_ Megan poked her head around the corner, her hair falling of her shoulders. Her curious deep purple eyes zoomed in on her father's figure as he practiced his martial arts. He had his navy blue hair in a military haircut and his deep purple eyes were identical to his daughter's. "Where's Mommy?"_

_ Liam stopped in mid-kick, his foot 7 feet in the air. He glanced over at his only daughter. "She went with Wyatt down to the market to grab some food."_

_ Megan nodded and walked into the training room. "Ok, where's Patty?" She asked sitting on the edge of the mat._

_ "Right here squirt." A new voice chuckled. Megan turned to look behind her and saw her older brother of 4 years smiling down at her. He had silently entered the room without her knowing and was now standing over her. While Megan took after their father in looks, Pat took after their mother. He had dark auburn hair and blue eyes with orange centers. At 10 years old, he was only about 4'4", but he was a built 10 year old. While Megan, at 3'3", was lean, Pat was more bulky with his muscle._

_ "Patty!" Megan smiled. She worshipped her brother. He was always so sweet to her and always helped her out._

_ "Hey little Missy." Pat smiled and he sat down next to his sister. Megan immediately snuggled up against his side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You bothering Dad again?" He teased._

_ "No! I was just wondering where everyone was!" Megan furrowed her brows. "I just came back from Jewels' house."_

_ Pat smiled. "I was just kidding squirt."_

_ Liam rolled his eyes at his oldest. "Hows Julia's father?" The two were very close friends and were on the same squad together._

_ "He's good." Megan nodded. "He says hi."_

_ Liam nodded. "Good. Wanna practice?" He asked his daughter. Megan nodded and untangled herself from her brother and stood opposite of her father on the mats. "Go."_

_ Megan ran at her father and went to do a spinning kick to his head, but Liam blocked it. Megan then turned her body in the air and went to punch her father's stomach, but Liam saw that too and blocked it. But just so. Liam saw that his daughter was improving right before his eyes and decided to step up his game a little bit in order to make it a little more challenging._

_ Pat saw it too. Megan was progressing very fast. She was a natural._

_ Suddenly the ground shook and the building vibrated with it. All three David's looked up in shock._

_ "Daddy..." Megan trailed off worriedly. She knew what that was. They happened every day. A suicide bombing._

_ "It came from the marketplace." Pat said. He looked at his father and their eyes locked. Mom and Wyatt._

_ "Mommy...Wyatt..." Megan whispered. Like a bullet, all three ran out of the room and out of the house, towards the marketplace...but there was nothing left..._

_ Megan's deep purple eyes took in the charred landscape. If she didn't know better, she would have said that there was no way a marketplace could have been there. It looked like a war-zone. It was automatically apparent that it was more then just one suicide bomber. There had to have been at least 5 bombers there. Everything was black and some parts of the remaining buildings were on fire. Whoever had somehow survived the blast were picking themselves up with help from others. But what caught Megan's attention the most was a pink/purple scarf flapping in the wind. It was half under a charred body. Next to the charred body was a smaller charred body._

_ Not really aware of much else, but the scarf, Megan started to slowly walk towards the two bodies, or what was left of them. Random parts like legs or arms or chunks of the torso had been blown off. The smaller body was missing a head._

_ "Mommy..." Megan whispered. As she reached for the scarf blindly, someone picked her up from behind and turned her into their chest. Megan realized with a start that it was Pat. "Patty?" She asked, confused. Her brain was jumbled, not really processing anything at the moment._

_ "It's ok Squirt." Pat said tightly, trying to hold in his sobs. Thats when it hit Megan. Scarf = Mom. Mom was dead, and so was Wyatt. Then Megan broke down in her brother's arms._

All the memories came rushing back to her and she had to hold back her tears and maintain her composition. Megan blinked back into reality. Her memory flash had only lasted a second and she saw that Marium was still looking at Max. As she stared at Max, Megan continued. "See? He needs you too, and I as well. I'm your friend now." Now Marium's gaze shifted back to Megan. "We need you. Ok?" She asked and Marium nodded, finally relaxing, and Max caught her as her knees gave way.

"It's ok now Marium." Max said smoothly, just like he heard Megan do. "I got you."

* * *

><p>"Oi! Idiot! Wake up!"<p>

2nd Lieutenant Tyler Hathaway shook his head, coming back to the here and now after spacing out.

"We have in coming!"

Tyler's eyes widened as he saw the bombs heading straight for him. "Shit!" He shouted and he ran for the hills. Tyler was currently in Rome on the front-lines. He was tall and built with dark auburn hair and blue eyes with orange centers.

The high pitched whine of the bomb reached Tyler's ears and he ran faster, his squad all around him. Tyler poured on the speed and hide behind a solid looking wall just as the bomb hit the ground a mile behind him. The ground shook and the wall vibrated as Tyler held him breath, hoping that it would hold.

"Those damn Java-Lovers." One of his squad-mates hissed. It was the same one who broke Tyler out of his head space. 1st Lieutenant Andre Balkov looked over at Tyler in disgust. "And YOU! You almost got us killed!" Andre wasn't as tall as Tyler and had dark brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"Yea Tyler, why do you always space out like that?" Another squad-mate snapped. This time the squad leader, Captain Yuri Baskov.

"Sorry guys." Tyler said. "But it was about my-"

"Past, yea, we know. Total amnesia, we got it." Andre sneered. "Well get your head around the here and now so we don't get killed, got it?"

Tyler nodded. "Got it."

Captain Yuri nodded. "Good, now lets go get these damn Java-Lovers." The squad cheered and they were off again.

Tyler followed his squad as they went after the Union Soldiers. Even as he was killing the soldiers that they came upon, he head was somewhere else. He was found in the middle of the battlefield about 6 years ago when he was 19, with no memory of his past life at all. The Resentment found him and took him in. They gave him a name and a rank and put him in the army. He worked his way up the ranks with amazing speed and found himself a 2nd Lieutenant within 6 years. He always wondered where he came from and who he was. He was stronger and faster then all of his comrades, yet he wasn't a Java. Just who was he?

* * *

><p>General William Thomas growled at the incompetence of his staff. He was a large man with balding blond hair, dark brown eyes and a mustache.<p>

"You idiots! I said that we had to ship more troops to ROME not TOKYO! Idiots!" He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just do it or else!" His staff nodded nervously and ran out, leaving William with his second-in-command, Lieutenant General Gregory Hamilton. Gregory on the other hand was tall and wiry with light brown hair and dark hazel eyes.

Gregory smirked. "Honestly," He said with a very thick British accent. "You really should get some new advisors."

William grumbled, pacing. "Yea, well President Jamestown said they were supposedly the best."

"Well then we need new best." Gregory said. "The Union is starting to gain the upper hand. I'm sure its because of that damn Java Prime Minister up in Amenia. Their troops are starting to get stronger. The technology that they're starting to incorporate into the military is high grade. It's Java level genius at work. I'm surprised that they haven't started using the freaks on the battlefield already." Gregory snarled.

"Well lets just be grateful for that." William nodded. "Speaking of, what's going on with our own secret weapon?"

"2nd Lieutenant Tyler Hathaway is improving dramatically. He's becoming faster and stronger everyday. He has no idea that he is a Java. His previous memories of his old life haven't returned yet. Captain Yuri Baskov and the rest of his squad still have no idea that he is a Java. It's perfect." He smirked. "We keep putting him on the front-lines and he's destroying the union soldiers like they're little children. Honestly, why the union hasn't figured out that using Java would be to their benefit is beyond me. But I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth."

William nodded. "Yea indeed. He's learning to hate his own kind. If thats not a brilliant plan, I don't know what is!"

"So we keep him on the front-lines and then what?" Gregory asked.

"We need to start using our mobile suits more freely in order to re-balance out this war." William said. "Have Chief Warrant Officer Greenway and his team start to roll out new mobile suits double time. We will need them. And start concentrating on NYC."

"You mean where that Union Marine Squad was evacuated a week ago?" Gregory asked.

William nodded. "Yes, the remaining Union Squads there are fighting harder then ever and are slowly retaking the city and the island. It's critical that we re-take that city. It's a perfect area to establish a mobile suit base."

"I still can't believe that that one squad took out a half dozen mobile suits on their own." Gregory hissed.

"Well, it's just like how our other mobile suits have been defeated mysteriously recently." William shrugged. "Thats why we need to up own game and finally destroy the Java race for good."

Gregory smirked. "Sounds like a plan to me."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, so guess what? It hasn't even been a week yet! lol I was in a writing mode this week. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

"Thank you Captain, sounds good to me. Thanks again." Marie hung up and spun her chair around to face Dominique, who was looking out the window, her hands folded behind her back.

"So what did Captain Reynolds say?" Dominique asked.

"He talked to Chief Warrant Officer Saji and he and the other engineers are on it. They'll be pumping out the mobile suits for ESWAT faster now that they have engineers who are very familiar with the technology."

"I'm assuming that that includes his own son and his son's friend Master Sergeant Wong?" Dominique asked.

Marie nodded, joining her friend at the window. "Yes. And what about Marine Squad 161? It's been a week since they asked you if they could join ESWAT."

"They are now ESWAT E-Squad 161." Dominique said. "I told them that they needed 6 per squad at least and they wanted Master Sergeant Mariah Wong and Staff Sergeant Mathilda Alster. I talked to Captain Reynolds and he agreed. They are completely settled in the Barracks, 3rd Floor West Side."

Marie nodded. "Good. Thats one thing settled. Another on our docket is there seems to be a 'Ghost Soldier' on the battlefield. Rumors are spreading like wildfire that there is a Java Soldier within the Resentment Ranks."

"Really?" Dominique asked, not buying it. "Are we sure that there is any legitimacy in this claim?"

"Well Captain Reynolds told me that even Commandant Hawk has heard about it." Marie sighed. "I don't know what to think. According to the rumors, if this soldier comes to the battlefield, no Union soldier survives."

Dominique thought about that. "Well that certainly might happen if a trained Java soldier were on the field. But if this rumor is true, then that soldier either really has it out for their own kind, or they have no idea what they are doing." Dominique said, her mind spinning.

"They could also have their memory wiped." Marie pointed out. "But how does a Java end up on Earth?"

"Other then Ms Tatibane, Mr Granger and Mr Tate?" Dominique asked, smirking.

Marie laughed. "Yes, other then those three."

"I don't know. But remember Tia and Ray's story?" Dominique asked.

Marie smiled softly. "Of course, my old babysitter, Serena. She did end up on Earth in order to get away from her parents. I guess anything is possible."

"Well, other then that, how is the war going?" Dominique asked.

"Good, we are starting to make a good push forward Captain Reynolds said. And once they get mobile suits of their own, it'll really help a lot." Marie nodded.

"Good. I'll start sending down more E-Squads in the coming months to help out." Dominique nodded.

"I'll let Captain Reynolds know." Marie nodded. "He will be glad to hear that."

* * *

><p>Megan smiled as she un-packed the last box. She didn't have many personal belongings, what she did have had been sent up to her from Command who had storage for each soldier. She had a few pictures of her family and the friends she had made in the Military, some jewelry that used to be her mother's, her little brother's favorite toy, an army man, her older brother's favorite cap, her father's watch and her mother's scarf.<p>

Megan ran her fingers over the soft material, and grabbed it, bringing it up to her nose. It smelled of smoke, but Megan could still smell her mother's scent. The unique combination of roses, lavender and salt water. It reminded her of the rare moments of peace by the ocean that littered here and there in her childhood memories. She set it back down and looked at her closet. It was filled with her Marine Uniforms and now her ESWAT uniforms. But in the corner were the clothes that she and Hilary bought, her civvies.

Megan looked around her room. It was plain and smallish, but it would do. It had one bed, a nightstand, a closet and a desk. It also had an en-suite bathroom. Her photos littered the nightstand and her desk, reminding her of who she was and where she came from.

"Knock knock!" A way too happy voice chimed from the doorway, where her door was open. Megan rolled her eyes.

"Yea Tal?" She asked, turning around. Tala was smiling, leaning on her doorway in his ESWAT Utility Uniform. "What do you want?"

"Kai's calling a meeting in the lounge. We have a mission." Tala smirked.

"What is your damage?" Megan asked, walking towards him.

"Just enjoying the female anatomy." Tala smirked.

Megan narrowed her eyes. "What, you've never seen a girl in a sports bra and shorts?"

"Not one such as hot as yourself." Tala said, raising an eyebrow.

Megan's temper spiked and she roundhouse kicked Tala out into the hallway where he slammed up against the opposite wall with a thud.

"What did you do now Tala?" A new voice asked. Megan walked into her doorway and saw that she had just missed hitting Mariah and Mathilda with Tala's body.

"His usual chauvinistic comments about my body." Megan growled.

Mathilda and Mariah laughed.

"Typical." Mathilda sighed. Unfortunately they had already gotten used to Tala's comments. Except they didn't lash out at Tala like Megan did. They didn't know him that well just yet.

"Owww..." Tala groaned, getting up slowly.

"Tala! Stop groaning and get your ass over here!" Kai shouted from down the hall. Megan poked her head into the hall so that she could see down the hall where the lounge was. Ray and Kai were already there and waiting. Ray was spread out on a couch and Kai was standing up, looking down at the hall at his best friend, amusement in his eyes.

"Yea Tala, stop whining." Megan smirked.

"Lets go ladies!" Ray called. "I'm waiting!" Then he started laughing as he finished his Tala impression.

Mariah rolled her eyes. "Oh boy, there he goes again. Come on Mattie, lets go. Meg, go put a shirt on so that we don't have to hear Tala's comments every 5 seconds."

Megan giggled, her temper finally down to normal. "Alright, go on ahead. You too idiot." She said, pointing to Tala who was finally on his feet.

"Meg, that hurt..." Tala whined, trying to guilt trip her.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Shut up and go before Kai comes over to grab you himself."

At the mention of his best friend, Tala's eyes widened and he ran down the hall as Megan grabbed a t-shirt from her closet.

"Idiot." Megan mumbled, walking down the hall as she put on her t-shirt. "Alright Master Guns, what's up?" Megan asked Kai as she sat down next to Mathilda.

"Chief of Staff Walker wants E-Squad 161 to provide protection to the Snyder family. They are a rich Java family living in the City of Amenia and just last night, the father, Rich was murdered in his office. The mother, Annie, is a member of Parliament who is about to vote on a huge bill. The one that might decide whether or not it is legal or not for Java and Human's to marry and have children." Kai said.

"Wow, thats huge." Mariah whistled. "They've been fighting on this for the past 150 years. It happens everywhere in Amenia, but that fraction of Java's who believe in total separation has been really fighting for a law that states that it's not 'humane' to do so." Mariah said.

Ray sighed. "Like my mother's parents. This is going to be fantastic."

"Anyway, the family is in danger as unknown assailants are going after them since the Senator has been very vocal about her dedication to the passing of the bill, allowing Java and Humans to marry. They have 4 children. Hank, who is the oldest. He is 19 years old and is going to Amenia University for Med School. Then there is Rosemarie, who is the next oldest at 17. She is currently a Senior at Amenia High School. The next oldest is Owen at 14, who is a Freshman at Amenia High. Then the youngest is Lillian who is 13 and going to Amenia Middle School. Each kid will get a bodyguard while the Senator will get two. Megan and I will protect the Senator, Ray has Hank, Mathilda you got Rosemarie, Tala you have Owen and Mariah you have Lillian. Any questions?" Kai asked.

"Nope!" Megan smiled. "Oh, there is one. How long is protection duty?"

"Until the vote has occurred, which will be in a week." Kai said. "Civvies only as well. Chief of Staff Walker wants this to be an undercover operation. No flashy military uniforms. She doesn't want the enemy to know that the Snyder family has protection. Please have your backups and sidearms hidden at all times. Go ahead and get ready." Kai said, waving his team on.

Mathilda and Mariah walked down the hall and towards their shared room.

"This'll be fun." Mathilda smirked. "I've never protected a 17 year old before, she's like what, 5 years younger then me? This'll be interesting."

"Yea, and I get the middle schooler." Mariah sighed as they started changing into their civvies. "Hope she's into fashion or something. That way we'll have something to talk about."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Mar." Mathilda said as she pulled on some jeans and a flowing long-sleeved baby-doll top.

"Yea, a week hanging out with a 13 year old will be great for my social life." Mariah rolled her eyes as she dressed in jeans and an off the shoulder shirt. Mathilda laughed.

"Oh Mariah, I think you'll be ok."

Mariah sighed. "I guess so." Then she giggled. "Anyway, this is a HUGE bill. I can't wait to see what the turn out will be."

Mathilda nodded as she pulled out her SIG, making sure everything was in order, then she put her gun in the small of her back, pulling her shirt over the gun to conceal it. Mariah did the same and pulled on a flowing Cardigan that helped conceal her weapon. She pulled on her thigh high leather boots and tucked in her backup gun in a hidden pocket within the boot. Mathilda, with her boot-cut jeans was able to put her backup on her ankle and pull her jeans over it.

They each backed a bag and Mathilda pulled on her leather jacket. "Alright, lets head out Partner."

Mariah laughed. "Yes Partner, lets."

* * *

><p>E-Squad 161 walked into THE richest apartment building in Amenia and therefore the entire world.<p>

"Excuse me, can I help you sir?" A front desk person asked. Kai walked up to the desk dressed in jeans, t-shirt, and a hunter green cargo jacket.

"Yes, Master Gunnery Sergeant Hiwatari of EWSAT." Kai said, holding up his ID. "I'm looking for Senator Snyder."

"Ah, Penthouse suite then sir." The man nodded, then he pointed towards the opposite end of the lobby. "Center elevator will take you straight up to the Penthouse." The man pulled out a key from behind the desk. "This will open the elevator for you."

"Thank you very much." Kai nodded, taking the key.

"Have a great day sir." The man nodded. Kai walked over to the elevator, his squad following him.

"Penthouse huh?" Megan asked. She was dressed in her usual jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket.

"Ahhh, sweet!" Tala smirked. He was dressed in jeans and a thermal long-sleeved shirt.

Ray rolled his eyes. "Concentrate on the job, would you?" He sighed as they stepped into the elevator. He was wearing jeans and a button up long-sleeved shirt with a t-shirt underneath it.

Tala sighed as he leaned on the back wall of the elevator. "Fine."

"And keep the comments down to a minimum please. You will be around a 14 year old 24/7." Megan rolled her eyes as they started climbing.

Tala thought about it for a moment. "But what if we think alike? Huh?"

"I'm sure his mother will not appreciate you putting those thoughts into his head and/or amplifying them." Mariah said, twirling her dark pink curly hair with her finger.

Tala sighed. "You guys are no fun." Megan smirked as she leaned back on the wall behind her.

"Sucks to be you." She whispered under her breath.

The elevator doors opened with a ping and the group stepped out into the lobby of the suite.

"Senator?" Mathilda called out.

"Mom! ESWAT is here!" A voice called out. A girl stepped out from the hall and stopped in front of the group. "Hi, I'm Lillian, nice to meet you." The girl nodded. She had long straight blond hair and clear, bright blue eyes. She also had on designer clothes, from her shoes to her earrings.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Kai Hiwatari."

"Master Gunnery Sergeant Tala Valkov."

"First Sergeant Ray Kon."

"First Sergeant Megan David."

"Master Sergeant Mariah Wong."

"Staff Sergeant Mathilda Alster."

Lillian nodded and Mathilda noticed her tired eyes. "Nice to meet you." Then her eyes zoomed in on Mariah's shoes and they lit up. "Oh my god. Are those the new Zeklos boots?"

Mariah's eyes widened as she nodded. "Oh my gosh yea, I only love Zeklos more then life!" Then the two started going on and on about designer names that had the boys bewildered and the girls groan.

"Hello, I'm Annie Snyder." A women said, walking in. She glanced at her daughter for a moment then rolled her eyes, concentrating back on Kai. "I assume that you are Master Gunnery Sergeant Kai Hiwatari?" She asked. She had short dirty blond hair and the same blue eyes as her daughter. She was around 45 and was only a couple inches taller then Megan and Mathilda, making her Mariah's height.

"Yes Ma'am." Kai nodded and then he introduced the rest of his squad including Mariah who was bonding with her new charge. "And I can assure you Mariah is a very capable bodyguard." Kai said.

Annie waved it off. "I know she is. They only let the best into ESWAT. I think its a good thing they are bonding anyway. Lil needs a person she can talk fashion too. No one else in the family knows what she's talking about when she goes off on her tangents." She laughed, but it was strained and the Marines heard it.

Megan stepped up. "Well, Mariah will keep her company with that stuff." She smiled. "And please call us by our first names."

Annie smiled softly. "Thank you and please call me Annie. Hank! Rose! Owen! Come downstairs please!" She called over her shoulder.

Slow footsteps where heard as the three kids came down from their rooms. A handsome tall young man walked in first, followed by a shorter teenager. Then 4 paces behind them was a beautiful young women. The sadness and tiredness that Mathilda first noticed in Lillian then Annie was apparent in these three.

"Hey, I'm Hank." The oldest nodded. He had perfectly messy dark blond hair and the family blue eyes. He was casually dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Owen." The youngest boy said. He still had the blue eyes, but he had dark brown hair falling into his eyes and was dressed the same as his brother.

"Rosemarie. But just call me Rose." The oldest girl smiled, trying to hold it together. Megan noticed the look. She had been especially close to her father, just like Megan herself had been. The girl, unlike her sister, was dressed like Mathilda and Megan and she had shoulder length dark brown hair.

E-Squad 161 introduced themselves, including Mariah who had finally stopped talking to Lillian about her clothes.

"Lets go sit down and talk, shall we?" Annie asked. The Marines nodded and they followed the family into the living room.

"So Annie." Mathilda said. "How have you guys been holding up?" She asked, including the entire family in her glance.

Annie shrugged. "Cooping I guess. It's starting to sink in now."

"So will you be going to school within the next week?" Ray asked the kids.

"Yes. Later today I have a class." Hank answered immediately. Tala recalled that he was going to Med School. "Dad would have wanted me too."

"I'll be going back tomorrow." Rose replied.

"Same." Owen and Lillian chorused.

Kai nodded. "Your vote is taking place on saturday right Annie?"

Annie nodded. "Yes at noon the vote will take place. I'll be in meetings all week as well going over the different angles of the vote."

Megan nodded. "Sounds good. Kai and I will be your protection as Ray will follow Hank, Mathilda will be with Rose, Tala with Owen and Mariah with Lillian."

Lillian brightened up a little that she would at least get along with her bodyguard, Hank was indifferent, Rose was still off in her own world and Owen was a little curious, looking up at Tala who was about 8 inches taller then himself.

"Sounds good to me." Annie nodded and Megan noticed the tension in her shoulders relax a little as if a weight was taken off her shoulders.

"So what time is your class Hank?" Ray asked.

* * *

><p>I want to thank my reviewers, <strong>AquilaTempestas<strong> and **Taitaliney-2049 **thanks for the support! :D


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, so this chapter will show even more background on our main characters. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Hey Hank, sorry about your Dad." Another student said. It seemed like the entire college knew that the dead husband of the Senator was Hank's father. That was about the 50th student that gave Hank their condolences.

Hank nodded and continued across the quad, Ray following him. Ray didn't say anything, but his eyes and ears were all over campus. Listening in on conversations, reading body language, watching the eyes of every student, professor and staff for any signs of hostility.

"So aren't you going to ask me about myself or anything?" Hank asked Ray.

Ray gave him a sidelong glance then returned to his surveillance . "No, I know all I need to know. You have 3 siblings, a mother and a recently passed away father. You're obviously smart since you're going to Med School. And considering how well you are holding your self together, you have a strong personality, you're driven and bold, but you care about your family. You're worried about how your brother and sisters will hold up and about your mother's safety. I can assure you that they are all safe. My squad-mates are some of the best in the world." Ray said.

Hank looked back, shock flashing through his eyes. "Wow, and you've only met me a couple hours ago."

Ray smirked. "I'm a profiler. As well as Megan. We can read a person and how they act and know within hours their rough personality traits."

"Wow, impressive. But do you know exactly how I'm feeling?" Hank asked. "Have you ever lost a family member?"

Ray smiled sadly. "Yes. My mother and my older brother."

Again, Hank was shocked. "Wow, sorry, I'm-"

Ray smiled, waving a hand. "I know. No worries."

"Mind if I ask how?" Hank asked. "It might be nice to know how to deal with this."

"My brother went MIA in the old city of Denver, Colorado. But that was when I was 10. When I was only 6, right after my younger sister was born, my mother was killed in a suicide bombing in Beijing, China. She was born here in Amenia. She was a Java."

Hank stopped and turned to look at Ray. Ray met his gaze head on. "So you're half Java." Ray nodded. "So you were born here then."

"No. On earth in Beijing." Ray said, shocking Hank once again. Ray had to smirk at the look on Hank's face. "My mother's parents are those who oppose Java and Human relationships. My father had to take my mother away for her and my older brother's safety. But now they are both dead and my father is in London while my sister and I are back here where it all began."

"Wow, so this vote that my mom is about to make is personal to you." Hank said as he started walking again, Ray by his side.

Ray nodded. "Yes. It's very personal to me."

* * *

><p>Megan twirled her hair with her finger. Her long curly dark blue hair was down for once and it reached the middle of her back.<p>

"So Rose, what do you like to do in your free time?" Mathilda asked. She and Megan were hanging out with Rose in her room. As they both suspected, she was a tomboy and she was extraordinarily close to her father. Her room was littered with photos of her and her dad doing everything together; from snowboarding, to tennis, football, rugby, soccer, hiking and lacrosse.

Rose snapped out of her head space and her blue eyes locked onto Mathilda's green ones. "Sports mostly. I like music as well. But I really wanna be in ESWAT. Like that'll ever happen in my lifetime." Rose sighed, leaning against the wall on her bed.

Megan smirked. "Well I heard that Prime Minister Hensworthy is working on it. So it may happen sooner then you think."

Rose sighed. "Well I hope so. Cause if I was in ESWAT, then I could protect my family."

"There is no way that you could have known what was going to happen." Megan said.

"No one knew that they would go that far Rose." Mathilda reiterated.

Rose looked up from her hands and into Megan's deep purple eyes. "Have you ever lost a loved one Megan?"

Megan sighed. "Yes, my entire family is gone."

Mathilda bit her lip. Megan had already filled Mariah and herself in on her past.

Rose's eyes widened. "Your entire family?"

"Yes." Megan said. "My mother, father and two brothers."

"Oh my gosh." Rose breathed. "I'm so sorry. Guess you know how we feel, uh?"

Megan nodded. "Yes. I know. You feel trapped, like you can barely breath. Everything seems like it's a blur. The only memory that does seem clear is the one of your loved one dead. And the worst part is that you can't do anything about it."

"Yea...that's it." Rose said. "Wow, dead on."

Megan smiled lightly. "Yea, so you were really close to your father?" She asked, taking the spotlight off of herself for a moment.

Rose smiled sadly. "Yea. We did everything together. I was his little girl, but unlike Lil, I was also a tomboy, so we did a lot of sports and stuff together." She pulled a picture off of her nightstand and handed it to Megan. Mathilda walked over and looked over her shoulder. It was a picture of Rose and her father, Rich, hiking in Amenia's mountains. "Thats Dad and I on Incus Point last summer. He always took me. Hank doesn't like hiking, Owen's more into engineering and Lil's too much of a girly-girl." She laughed.

"I hear that." Mathilda giggled. "Mariah is the same. Except she knows when to get down and dirty on the job."

"Well at least she's getting along with Lillian." Megan smirked.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god. I can't believe that we have the exact same taste!" Mariah grinned. The two of them were in Lillian's room, looking at her clothes.<p>

"I know! This is incredible! No one in my family understands fashion!" Lillian laughed. "Hank is too macho man, Owen is a geek, Rose is a tomboy, mom is into that political kind of fashion and dad-" Lillian cut off, tears starting to form.

"Oh hun, I'm so sorry." Mariah said, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Lillian bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her breathing became shortened as she started crying. "I miss him so much Mariah." She sobbed and Mariah hugged the younger girl close.

"I know sweetie. I know. It'll be ok though. It'll be ok." Mariah said soothingly. "He's never truly gone after all."

Lillian pulled back a little so that she could look into Mariah's golden orbs. "Really? How?"

"He'll always be in your heart." Mariah smiled, pointing at her own heart. "Those you love never really leave you."

"Really?" Lillian asked, hope dancing in her eyes. Mariah smiled and held the girl close.

"Loved ones live on in our hearts and in our memories."

"Our memories?"

"Yup. Those memories that you think back on and make you smile. The ones that remind you of what kind of person they were. The ones that make the pain go away after time."

"Like when Dad would read me bedtime stories?" Lillian murmured.

Mariah nodded. "Yup. Like that. And didn't he always comfort you when you were sad or when you got hurt?"

"Mhmm and when I scrapped my knee when I was 9. I cried so hard and Rose was telling me to suck it up. That it was just a little cut and it was." She giggled. "But Daddy took me in his arms and carried me home anyway, then proceeded to baby me the rest of the day." She was laughing now. "Hank, Rose and Owen were so jealous. Owen tried to trick Dad, but he jokingly told him to man up. It was so funny we laughed for like an hour straight."

Mariah smiled. "See? Thats what you need to remember. Not the sad depressing things, but the happy moments with your father. Those moments that you're going to want to cherish for the rest of your life. Hang on to them and never let them go."

Lillian pulled back again. "How do you know all of this?"

Mariah smiled tightly. "I lost my parents when I was young too. About your age."

Lillian's eyes widened. "Really?"

Mariah nodded. "Mhmm. Mom was deployed in Tokyo, Japan. She was a 2nd Lieutenant at the time. She and her squad were checking out a suspected Resentment hideout just outside Tokyo. Mom had gone in first to clear the warehouse, but the Resentment soldiers came in from the outside and surrounded her squad. She fought tooth and nail, but ended up sacrificing herself in order to protect her squad as they escaped. And my father was a Captain in Rabat, Morocco when he was killed on the front-lines in a major battle as he was escorting citizens to safety."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mariah." Lillian said softly.

Mariah smiled. "It's ok Lillian. People die all the time. Loved ones included. It's just important that we keep those memories I talked about alive in our hearts and continue on the way that our loved ones would have wanted us to."

* * *

><p>"Sooooo, what are you into?" Tala asked, leaning back on the wall behind him, hands behind his head.<p>

"Ummmm, engines and stuff." Owen answered. They were in his room.

"Really? Cool. Me too. Like the hover-autos?" Tala asked, his eyes lighting up.

"Yea." Owen nodded, starting to become more comfortable now that he knew this guy didn't think he was a geek. "They're cool, right?"

"Hell ya!" Tala smiled. "We don't have anything like that on Earth."

"Really?" Owen asked, confused. "Why not?"

"Not enough money on Earth to have those things for use. But up here you guys have more money and liberty to use them. My friend Kenny was showing them to me last week. They're pretty sweet." Tala grinned.

Owen smiled. "Yea, we have a car with them in our garage."

"Really! Sweet! Can we go check it out later?" Tala asked, excited.

"Sure!" Owen grinned, liking Tala already. "My dad and I-" He suddenly broke off, biting his lip.

Tala noticed the change and turned serious. "Hey, it's alright to talk about him. I bet you two worked on stuff together a lot, huh?"

"Ummm, yea. Hank would help us out sometimes too..."He trailed off. "Sorry, it's just still fresh is all."

Tala shook his head. "No, it's alright. No need to apologize. I get it. It'll be a while until the pain goes away."

Owen looked up, his blue eyes looking into Tala's own green orbs. "Have you lost a family member?"

Tala sighed, but nodded. "Yes. My father and my two older brothers."

Owen's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

Tala shrugged. "It's ok. It happened a long time ago." Tala's eyes glazed over as memories flashed before his eyes. "Dad was murdered when I was 15 because of his high position as a Major General. But my older brothers were killed when I was 12. They were in the middle of evacuating a city when a suicide bomber went after them and they got caught in the blast, trying to protect innocents."

Owen didn't know what to say. "Wow. Sorry."

Tala shook his head. "It's ok. Like I said, it happened a while ago. It took a bit to go back to normal, whatever that is, but I still have Mom. Although she's off on Medic Duty somewhere in Italy last I heard."

"Wow, so I guess your squad is like your family, huh?" Owen asked.

Tala chuckled. "Haha, oh yea. Kai and I actually grew up together in Russia, so he's been like my brother ever since I can remember. And I'm also close to his sister who is also in ESWAT. Ray's like my conscious, Mattie and Mariah are like little sisters and Megan...haha." Tala laughed.

"What?" Owen asked.

"She's a spitfire. Always criticizes me, hitting me. But I know that she'll always have my back, and I'll have her's." Tala smiled.

"Sounds like you were able to find yourself a family." Owen smiled.

"Yup, and you still have yours, so treasure them." Tala reminded him and Owen smiled.

* * *

><p>"So Master Gunnery Sergeant-"<p>

"Kai please." Kai reminded the Senator.

Annie smiled. "Kai then. How long have you been here on Amenia and with ESWAT?"

"Been on Amenia for a couple weeks and with ESWAT for a week and a half. Was born on Earth."

"Wow, where? If you don't mind me asking." Annie said quickly, not wanting to upset Kai.

"Not at all. In Russia, Siberia specifically. Tala and I grew up together."

Annie smiled. "Sounds like you two are close."

Kai smirked. "Yea, he's like an annoying twin brother."

Annie laughed. "So I'm guessing that you went to RMCA."

"Yup, then I was deployed to a couple of different places. I was the last to join Sqaud 161, but became it's leader after the death of the previous leader. We were rescued from a mobile suit attack, with only 4 of us surviving, then brought here."

"That was your squad?" Annie asked, eyes wide. "I heard about that. An incredible story. I'm sorry for your loss."

Kai nodded. "Thanks. It happens all the time unfortunately."

Annie sighed. "It does sadly. This war just seems to have no end in sight. I hope Marie finds a way to allow Java's on the battlefield. So many young Javas want to fight, including Rose. Hank wants to be in the Medical Corps, and Owen wants to be an engineer for the military. He's exceptionally bright and the military once or twice took some of his ideas, but Owen wants to be actively involved."

"What about Lillian?" Kai asked, noticing that she hadn't mentioned her youngest.

"Lillian doesn't know what she wants to do." Annie said. "She doesn't like to fight, she's not interested in medicine, computers or engineering. But she is good with languages. She can speak French, German, Irish, Russian, Romanian, Polish, Turkish, Arabic, Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin, Chinese and Japanese."

"Well we can always use translators." Kai nodded, really impressed with the girl's fluency with languages.

"Yes she frequently changes languages on the fly when she's angry or upset." Annie smiled. "It's quite entertaining actually."

Kai smirk. "Oh I bet. Megan sometimes flips into her native tongue when she's especially pissed off."

"And that is?" Annie asked, curious.

"She's Israeli so she speaks both Hebrew and Arabic, but mostly Hebrew." Kai said. "Ray sometimes mumbles to himself in both Chinese and Mandarin. Tala and I do the same with Russian."

"So all of you are bilingual or more." Annie nodded. "What about Mariah and Mathilda?"

"Well I don't know them that well yet as we only met them last week. But Mariah grew up with Ray so I'm guessing that she knows Chinese and Mandarin. And Mathilda she's from France so she probably knows French and maybe one other language since soldiers from Europe usually know English and two other languages, their countries native tongue and one other."

"So is it a requirement for soldiers to be bilingual then?" Annie asked, curious.

"Not necessarily. Although it is required that we know English no matter where we are from. Most learn it in the Academies if they don't already know it. But most soldiers grow up learning their native tongues and then learn English in the Academy so the average soldier does turn out to be bilingual." Kai explained.

"Hey Kai, I'm going to teach Owen here some moves in their gym, alright?" Tala said as he walked by, Owen in tow with a worried look on his face.

"Wait! Owen fight? I got to see this!" And Lillian shot down the hallway after Tala and Owen, Mariah following her.

"I want in!" Rose called, following her brother and sister, and Tala and Mariah. Mathilda ran after her as Megan stopped, glancing at Kai.

"I think we should watch this." Megan said and then she walked down the hall.

"Shall we?" Kai asked and Annie nodded.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Please review! :D<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, it's been a while! :) A little over two weeks actually haha. Sorry for the long wait, but I did warn you guys that school was starting back up and boy am I going to be a busy bee this semester. 20 credits...special projects galore...papers after papers...barn chores up the wazoo...I have absolutely no free time anymore. :(

Anyway, I know this chapter is kinda short, but I wanted to give you guys at least something to chew on for a while. So, Tala almost loses a head, we find out that someone we already know is helping Rose along with her marital arts, we find out what Tyson, Max and Hilary have been up to, and Tyler meets an unexpected person out on the battlefield.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Again." Tala said.

Owen groaned. "Do we really have to do this?"

"Come on Owen!" Lillian shouted. "Stop being a chicken!" Owen rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up Lil." He glared. Tala grinned at the sibling rivalry.

"Lillian, wanna try?" He asked. Lillian's teasing look evaporated and her eyes widened in shock.

"Umm, no thanks."

Owen grinned. "So now who's the chicken?" Lillian's eyes hardened.

"Fine. I'll try it out." Lillian said. She pulled off her jacket and took off her jewelry, handing it to Mariah, who had a sly smirk on her face.

"Alright, kick my arm." Tala said. He held out his forearm, fist up.

Lillian looked at it warily. Since his forearm was up by his face, it was about 6 feet off the ground. "You sure you can't lower that a little bit?"

Tala smirked. "You're what? 5'6"?" He said, looking at her. "Meg's only 5'3" and she can reach 7 feet easy."

Lillian glanced over at Megan. "Really?"

Megan grinned. "You doubt me? Alright, look sharp Tala!" She called. Megan took off like a bullet and ran straight for Tala. Tala held up his arms as Megan leapt up into the air, spinning and landing a blow on Tala's raised arms that were above his head. Tala grunted under the blow. Obviously Megan was taking out some of her pent up anger on Tala.

"Geesh Meg." Tala groaned as he finally pushed her off. Megan flipped in the air and landed lightly on her feet a couple of feet away from Tala. "Thanks! You almost broke my arms!" Tala complained, shaking his arms, then massaging them.

Megan rolled her eyes standing up next to Lillian. "Oh man up Tala. So Lillian," She said, turning to look at her. "How flexible are you?"

"I've done years of gymnastics, so very." Lillian replied.

"So you're comfortable spinning in the air?" Megan asked.

"Sure, I guess..." Lillian said.

Megan smiled. "Don't worry about it. As a Java, you're faster and stronger then him. You only have to harness that power." Megan explained.

"But that's easier said then done. I've never fought before. I don't do martial arts. Thats Rose's thing."

"Trust me, you'll be fine. Just start off with standing in front of him and lifting your leg to reach his arm. Then each time you do that, put more power into your leg. Start off with that." Megan suggested. Lillian sighed.

"Fine." She said and she walked towards Tala and started practicing with him.

"Can you help me out Megan?" Rose asked, coming to her side.

Megan smiled. "Of course Rose." They walked to the opposite side of the gym so that they would have more room and Mathilda followed them. "So you do martial arts?"

"Well not technically, you know since that rule against Java's fighting is still in effect. But a family friend in ESWAT has been helping me out." Rose said.

"Who's that?" Mathilda asked.

"Master Sergeant Robert Jurgen."

"Robert? We know him." Megan nodded. "He's on the same squad as Kai and Ray's sister as well as Kai and Tala's old friend."

"Really? Small world." Rose smiled. "He's been showing me some small things here and there."

"Well, lets see what you got then." Megan smiled.

Rose and Megan faced each other and Rose went in first. Megan saw it coming and block the punch aim for her face. She push Rose's hand off to the side, opening up Rose for a hit to her own face. Rose reacted and block Megan's punch, but just so. Her hand trembled under the weight of Megan's fist and she just barely pushed Megan's hand aside. Megan backflipped, aiming to grace Rose's stomach with her foot, which she did. The impact sent Rose stumbling a few feet back. But she checked her stomach and it didn't really hurt all that much.

"See? You're tougher then you think." Megan said.

"Wow, what's going on here Meg?" Ray asked, walking in, Hank following him.

"Just seeing how tough Rose is." Megan smirked. "Robert has been teaching her some stuff and I'd say that he's been doing a good job of it."

"Cool." Ray smiled.

"Wow Rosie." Hank grinned. "Nicely done."

"Come on Hank, lets see what the doctor's got." Rose smirked. Hank rolled his eyes, knowing that his sister would not give this up.

"Fine Rose, lets go." Hank handed Ray his jacket and walked over to his sister.

* * *

><p>Hank groaned as he fell to the floor once again. "Ok, I'm done Rose."<p>

Rose grinned as she took her foot off of his chest. She was panting slightly, but not too bad. She reached down and Hank grabbed her offered hand as she pulled him up. "How was that Megan?" Rose asked, looking over at the Marine. Once Rose and Hank started fighting, everyone had stopped to watch and the Marines had been giving them tips.

Megan nodded. "Good. Robert has done a great job. We'll make a soldier out of you yet."

Rose smiled. "Sounds good to me."

"Yea, I think I'll aim for the Medical Corps." Hank groaned, massaging his neck.

Ray smirked. "Sounds like a plan. I could barely keep up today in that one class of yours, what was it again..."

"Developmental Biology: Molecular Mechanisms of Vertebrate Development." Hank said.

"Umm, yea." Ray chuckled. "That."

"My mind was just blown to bits." Tala chuckled.

"Yea, we're just lucky that he doesn't go on and on the way Owen does." Lillian smirked.

"Oi! At least my skill is useful! How does knowing multiple languages help you?" Owen bit back.

"Je peux malédiction vous dans quartorze langues différentes, et que vous n'aurez jamais savoir!" Lillian smirked and Mathilda giggled.

"Wh-What?" Owen asked.

"Exactly my point." Lillian smiled.

"What did she say?" Owen asked, turning to Mathilda as she was the one who reacted.

"She said, 'I can curse you out in 14 different languages and you'll never know.' In French." Mathilda laughed.

"14?" Megan whistled. "Wow." Then she thought. "هل تتحدث العربية?"

Lillian smiled. "طبعا, بالتأكيد, من غير ريب, قطعا"

Megan smiled. "Now that's cool."

"Did you just speak Arabic?" Mariah asked.

Lillian nodded. "Yup. And I can also speak German, Irish, Russian, Romanian, Polish, Turkish, Spanish, Portuguese, Mandarin, Chinese and Japanese."

"Too cool." Tala smiled at the mention of Russian. "Как уже давно не вы изучают русский?"

"Когда я был 6 я научился говорить русский." Lillian replied.

"Six years old you learned?" Tala whistled. "Nice."

"Alright everyone, sorry to be the joy kill, but it's already 2, we should start getting dinner ready." Annie said.

"Good, cause I'm hungry over here." Owen nodded. Rose rolled her eyes as she got her younger brother in a headlock. "Oi! Rose let go!" He chuckled, trying to get out of her hold. Rose shrugged and was half dragging him towards the kitchen.

Megan giggled and her eyes locked on Tala's. He smirked. "Reminds me of you and I."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Yea think?" Tala laughed.

"Oh yea, Rose definitely has your kind of attitude."

Megan glared. "And what kind of attitude is that?" She asked dangerously. Of course Tala didn't notice.

"The kind that hot chicks who can kick ass get." Tala smirked. Suddenly he was down on the ground, a foot on his throat.

"I would stop talking if I were you." Megan warned.

"Ok Killer, off." Kai said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the kitchen as Ray pulled Tala to his feet.

"You're an idiot, you know that, right?" Ray asked Tala.

Tala rolled his eyes. "She's the one who attacks me."

"Yea, cause you push her buttons. Her sensitive buttons." Ray reminded him. "You know what she went through back in her childhood."

Tala's eyes widened. "Oh shit. I did say that, didn't I?"

Ray's eyes narrowed. "Yea, you did."

* * *

><p>Tyson sighed.<p>

"Stop sighing!" Hilary snapped.

"Relax Hil." Max said calmly. Hilary turned on Max, fire in her eyes. "Calm down."

Hilary sighed. "Sorry. You're right."

"It's been boring around here." Tyson grumbled. "Kai and his squad are off on protection detail, Spencer and his squad are doing random missions, covering for the teams that have been sent to Earth, Kenny and Lee are busy building mobile suits and Em, Marium and Bryan are running around gathering intel."

"That's cause they have lives Ty." Hilary rolled her eyes. "And speaking of lives, I should get to work. My shift starts at 1."

"Yea, go to your nurse job." Tyson waves off.

"Say hi to Mrs Saji for me." Max smiled.

Hilary nodded. "Remember Chase, Alexi and Michael are coming over for dinner as well as Chase's girlfriend Madison. I should be back by 7 though. I have a short shift today." Hilary reminded them.

"Ah, great." Tyson groaned, burying his face deeper into the pillows on the couch.

Hilary shot him a death glare, but of course he didn't see it. "Make sure you make it to work Ty. Max has the day off so that he can do some errands, but you don't have that luxury."

Tyson waved her off. "Yea, yea mother. I'll go to the lab today, relax."

"You best. Have fun boys." Hilary smiled and she walked out.

"Alright, I guess I'll head to the lab." Tyson sighed. "Have fun cooking Maxie!" He smiled.

Max rolled his eyes as Tyson hopped up and basically ran out.

* * *

><p>Tyler pulled out his knife as he crept along the wall of an abandoned building. His squad was currently in the middle of a big battle in the southern part of Rome.<p>

He strained his ears and eyes to search for any enemies hidden in the rumble. Suddenly, his ears heard a movement right around the corner. He crept up slowly, making almost no noise. He held out his knife in front of his body, ready for whatever happened.

He rounded the corner and tackled whoever was there down to the ground.

Tyler smacked his hand down on her mouth to silence her before she even realized what happened. The women struggled fiercely as she looked into Tyler's strange colored eyes. It was then that Tyler realized she wasn't a normal soldier. She had on a Medical Corp uniform.

Medical Corp uniforms were a bright white that would stand out on the battlefield. It was a unanimous agreement that no harm would come to either the Union or the Resentment's Medical Corp, but lately the Resentment hadn't been keeping to that agreement. Although both sides had a bright white uniform it was the stitching that told soldiers the difference between their own doctors, and the enemies. Bright green was the Union and bright red was the Resentment.

This doctor had bright green stitching which meant that she wasn't on Tyler's side. But that also didn't mean that he could kill her either, although she was fighting him pretty hard. Usually Medical Corp Soldiers weren't fiercely trained to become very tough soldiers, but since the fighting had gotten worse, Medical Corp Soldiers had to be trained just as hard as the regular soldier, plus they had to be up to date in the medical field.

"Relax, I won't harm you." Tyler said softly. The women's eyes widened at his tone of voice. Tyler realized that she must have thought of him as one of the more brutal and blood-thirsty Resentment soldiers, who wouldn't care that she was a doctor. "I'm going to remove my hand, ok? Please don't scream." The women looked at him warily for a moment, then ceased her fighting and nodded. Tyler slowly removed his hand and got off of her as she sat up.

Tyler took a moment to size her up. She was older, like in her 50's, but she obviously still had a lot of fight left in her. She had bright red hair in a low bun under her hat, and clear ocean blue eyes. "Who are you?" Tyler asked, noticing that the level of fighting had gone down around them.

The women glared at him, but then seemed to think about how he spared her life. "Major Alena Valkov of the Union's Medical Corps." She answered.

Tyler nodded. "2nd Lieutenant Tyler Hathaway of the Resentment's Marine Corps."

"Nice to meet you I guess." Alena said, her eyes narrow. "How old are you by the way?"

"25." Tyler said. Alena mussed on that.

"So the Resentment is desperate for soldiers as well. You're so young, yet you hold the rank of 2nd Lieutenant." Alena replied.

"So is the Union." Tyler countered.

"I'll give you that." Alena nodded. Then she looked up and around, listening. "The battle is over."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or not." Tyler said, on high alert. The end of a battle met one of three things. One; no one survived and they were all alone, two; the other side won and he would probably die soon as they came searching for Alena, and three; his side won and when they come find him, his squad would probably kill Alena. None of the three options seemed pleasant.

Alena was right on his train of thought. "We need to split up. Now."

Tyler nodded. "I agree." He leaned over, offering her his hand and she took it, allowing him to help her up on her feet.

"Well I guess it was nice to meet you." Alena smirked.

Tyler chuckled. "Sure, I just hope for your sake that my side didn't win, cause my squad is not a polite as I am."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll see you around...maybe." Alena winked and she took off.

Tyler chuckled and took off, hoping that he could escape this world.

* * *

><p>So? Good? I think so, probably could be a lot better, but I was in a little bit of a rush.<p>

Anyway, love your reviews! As always I'd like to thank **AquilaTempestas **and **taitaliney-2049 **for your review and then my newest reviewer, **IcePrincessMoonFaerie**, thanks for your kind words :)

It'll be a while till I can update again, but hopefully it won't be another 2 weeks, only one more week. Oh and if anyone is a huge NCIS fan, like myself, the 200th episode is on Tuesday and I can't wait! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys, sorry it's been awhile, almost 3 weeks now I think... :/

Sorry about that, school has been absolutely crazy this semester. I barely have time to sleep and do my work, let alone write...sigh...so sad.

Anyway, people have been asking for some Kai/Megan, so here is a little bit to hold you over. ;P

Much love to my reviewers! **AquilaTempestas**, **Indigo Oblivion,** **taitaliney-2049 **and **IcePrincessMoonFaerie**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

"Ok, what's with you lately?" Kai asked, getting right to the point. Megan glared at him and sat down on her bed.

"Nothing." She said shortly.

"It's not nothing." Kai pushed. "When we first met Marium, you spaced out while talking to her and I know Tala's an idiot, but you could've seriously hurt him just now."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Yea, and he would have deserved it."

"What did he say to you?" Kai asked. At the time, he wasn't close enough to hear the conversation.

"Nothing." Megan said, turning her gaze away. Kai sighed and sat down next to her. He used his finger under her chin to get her to look at him.

"Tell me." Kai said.

Megan held his gaze, judging how serious he was about getting the answer. "He told me that I had the kind of attitude that hot chicks who can kick ass have." Megan growled.

Kai froze for a split second then sighed, dropping his hand. "I'm sorry, he should know better by now."

"Yea, well thats not helping the situation now, is it?" Megan spat. But her eyes gave her away as they started tearing.

"Oh Megs." Kai sighed as he looped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to his side.

Megan bit her lip, trying to hold the tears in. "Why does, all of the sudden, my past have to come up again?"

Then it clicked. "So when you were talking to Marium, you were thinking about the bombing? And then how you lost the rest of your family?"

Megan nodded. "Yes, ok? Ever since we got here, I've been going down memory trail almost every day. I had just re-buried the memories of my family's unpleasant passing when Tala had to bring up that comment from my childhood."

"Weren't you in the Academy at the time?" Kai asked, thinking that maybe talking about it, would help her come to terms with what happened to her.

"Yea. Pat was deployed on his first assignment as a Corporal in California and Dad was on assignment in Tokyo." Megan nodded. She realized that Kai wasn't going to let up. So why not just tell a story for the kiddies at home? "I was 13 and a soaring star at the Academy. Both Jewels and I were. Other students didn't like that..."

_Teenagers, Julia and Megan were walking through the grounds of MEMCA, on their way back to their dorm after a long day of classes._

_ "Come on Meg!" Julia groaned, pulling her best friend's arm. Her long dark purple, almost black hair flowed over her shoulders in a cascade of curls. Her dark navy blue eyes dull with tiredness. "I'm exhausted, it's already 9 and it's pitch black. Hear that?" It was silent. "The animals are asleep and so are the humans. That means that we should be too!"_

_ Megan rolled her eyes. "Relax Jewels. Gunny just wanted to talk to me about teaching an extra combat session."_

_ "Jeez Meg, you're already teaching 2 combat sessions and now Gunny wants you to teach another?"_

_ Megan shrugged. "I guess no one else has time to."_

_ "Yea, more like no one can. And I shouldn't be talking, I'm teaching 2 combat sessions as well and we're only 13! Don't they have teachers who can do this sort of thing? Why do they have to drag us, students, into teaching other students? Especially those that are older then us?" Julia growled._

_ "Yes, why is that?"_

_ The two girls spun around, too wrapped up in their conversation to notice that 4 upperclassmen had crept up on them._

_ Megan narrowed her eyes, recognizing the upperclassmen as ones who would be graduating in 3 months, making them 4 years old then her and Julia._

_ "What do you want?" Julia asked a little wary._

_ "Just here to teach the teachers that they aren't as tough as they think they are." One of them smirked._

_ A shiver ran up Megan's spine as he spoke. Her instincts were telling her to run and to run far, but she knew that Julia wouldn't be able to keep up with her, so she stood her ground, stepping closer to Julia._

_ One of the guys noticed the movement and grin maliciously. "Looks like one of them is not going to back down. Good."_

_ There was no warning. One moment, the guys were standing there with smirks on their faces and the next they were attacking the girls._

_ Megan bent back at the waist as a fist soared towards her face. She felt the wind against her face as the fist flew over her head. She reached back and touched the ground with her right hand and pushed her lower body up and off the ground. She wrapped her legs around the waist of her attacker and lifted them off their feet, flipping them over her head. Megan released them in mid-air, sending them flying a good couple 100 feet behind her. Megan's feet landed and she immediately stood up, seeing that Julia was trying to fend off the other 3 at the same time._

_ Megan raced over and roundhouse kicked one of them to the ground. But while the 3rd one kept fighting Julia, the 4th one went after Megan as she was still landing from her kick. He grabbed her leg, swung her around and she went flying into a wall, slamming up against it with a sickening thunk._

_ Julia winced as she heard the sound, but didn't have a moment to check and see if her friend was ok as the guy she was fighting, as well as the first one, who attacked Megan right away, ganged up on her and she ended up on the ground. Her head slammed up against the pavement and she saw stars._

_ Megan groaned as she got her eyesight back. And immediately her eyes widened in shock as she saw a foot heading directly towards her face. She pulled up her arms and just barely blocked the blow._

_ "You're a tough little girl, aren't you?" The guy smirked. Megan grimaced at the tone of his voice. This was not going to end well. "Lets see how tough you really are." Then he and the other guy proceeded to kick her viciously._

_ "Stop! Or you'll regret it!" Megan called out, in hopes that they might just stop. At least long enough for her to get her senses back and fight back._

_ "I hate your attitude." One of the guys snarled._

_ "Yea, that kind of attitude that hot chicks who can kick ass have." The other agreed._

_ That was it for Megan and she snapped. In one motion she went from laying on the ground in fetal position to standing up. She had swung her legs out behind her, using her arms to help spin her body around, catching both guys off guard as she kick their feet out from underneath them. Then, using her arms, she pushed her lower body up and off the ground, and did half of a flip back up onto her feet._

_ Megan immediately ran over to Julia and KO'd one of the guys with a single punch in the jaw that sent him flying across the quad. Then she grabbed the other guy, pulled him off of Julia and threw him a good 30 feet over her shoulder. Julia's face was all banged up and it looked like she might have a broken rib, as Megan saw something sticking out of her stomach, the area bleeding heavily. She felt her own two broken ribs and concussion starting to take their toll, but she picked up her friend delicately and ran across campus towards the Infirmary, leaving behind 4 unconscious upperclassmen behind her._

Megan finished her story and sighed. Tears were streaming quietly down her face and Kai pulled her closer. Megan tucked her head under his chin and rested a hand on his chest as they sat there quietly.

"Thanks K." Megan said softly. She pulled away and wiped her tears away.

Kai nodded. "No problem M. I'll always be here for you." He smiled softly. Megan smiled and nodded.

"Megan!"

Kai and Megan could tell that it was Tala's voice through the door. About a second after the shout, Megan's door swung wide open and Tala ran in, Ray trailing behind him, a look on his face that told Kai and Megan that he tried to stop Tala.

Megan sighed. "Yea Tal?" She asked, not yet at the stage to forgive him.

Tala ran straight at Megan and stopped short, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands in his. "I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry Meg. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying and what it would mean to you. I'm such an idiot. I need to think of what I say before I say it. I know that I have to work on that. I'm so so so so so so sorry Meg. I'm sorry that I brought up those memories for you Meg. I'm so sorry. You don't have to forgive me, cause I've totally crossed the line this time, but please know that I'm sorry." Tala gazed into Megan's deep purple eyes for a long time, or what seemed like a long time then he pouted and placed his head on her lap. "Oh but please forgive me Meg. Oh please."

Megan rolled her eyes as Tala totally ruined the moment like he usually does and Kai and Ray exchanged amused looks.

"Please!" Tala begged some more, squeezing her hands a little more tightly. "I'm really sorry Meggy."

Megan sighed. Tala only used that nickname when he was really serious and/or sorry. "Ok Tal, I forgive you."

Tala's head popped up, a hug smile on his face. "Thank you Meggy!" Then he hopped up on his feet and lunged at her, hugging her.

Megan 'umphed' and groaned under the weight of his body. "Ok Tal. Enough, no more hugs. K?"

Immediately Tala jumped up and nodded. Ray and Kai were trying not to laugh and Megan noticed. "Oh shut up you two." Megan glared. Kai smirked and Megan punched his arm.

"Ow!" He laughed, teasing her. Megan rolled her eyes and went in for the kill again, but this time Kai stopped her fist, catching it in his hand.

"Sorry M, not two times in a row." Kai smirked. Megan frowned and narrowed her eyes. Kai recognized the look. "Oh no. No, no." Kai quickly got up as Megan lunged at him. She felt her fingers brush the fabric of his jacket as it slipped through her fingers.

"Get back here mister!" Megan called out as Kai bolted out of the room and onto the balcony.

Ray rolled his eyes and pulled Tala out of the room.

"Aww, but this was going to be good!" Tala whined.

"Well someone needs to watch the family and those two need more time to talk some stuff out." Ray said wisely.

Tala pouted but nodded and let Ray pull him down the hallway.

Megan ran full speed at Kai and tackled him to the ground. Kai groaned as the ground came up way too fast to his face.

"Thanks M." Kai mumbled as his face was currently smashed up against the floor.

Megan smiled happily from her perch on his back. She was sitting indian style on Kai's upper back, content as a kitten.

"No problems K." Megan smirked, she bent over so that she could see Kai's face. "Comfortable?"

"Are you?" Kai bit back, his eyes smirking.

"Oh yea." Megan nodded. Then she took pity on him and got off of him. She scooted over and sat against the outside wall, looking out at the great view the balcony provided. "I have to admit." She started talking as Kai sat next to her, rubbing his chin. "It is beautiful here." The apartment building was one of the tallest buildings in all of Amenia and it was on the outer fringes of the city itself, so the view was overlooking the countryside, with Amenia's 'mountains' in the distance.

"It is." Kai agreed. "The mountains kind of remind me of the mountains back home."

"Really?" Megan asked. "I never really grew up around mountains, living in the city and then in the desert."

Kai chuckled. "Yea, I can see how that might happen."

"They're really beautiful." Megan sighed as she set her head on Kai's shoulder. "Tell me about Siberia K."

"What about it?" Kai asked, looking down at her, a soft look in his eye.

"About growing up. Tala, Millie, your parents. I wanna hear about it again. You owe me mister." She reminded him.

Kai chuckled. "Ok M. I'll tell you again." He looked out onto the mountains and thought back to his past. "Tala and I were born in a small village in Siberia about a week apart from each other. I'm older."

"And you never let him forget it." Megan smirked.

Kai chuckled. "Nope. Tala and I trained in the mountains when we were young. We always wanted to be in the military. A year before I entered the Academy, Millie was born. I was so over protective of her..."

"Still are."

"...I wouldn't let Tala or Anton or Viktor near her." Kai smirked.

"Anton and Viktor are Tala's older twin brothers, right?" Megan asked.

Kai nodded. "Mhmm, when Tala and I were 12, a year before Millie would join us at the academy, Anton and Viktor died in Hong Kong. They were in the middle of evacuating the city when a suicide bomber went after them and they got caught in the blast, trying to protect innocents. They were only 19. Then when we were 15, Tala's dad was murdered due to his high position as a Major General in the Marine Corp. We graduated when we were 17 and went our separate ways, Tala to Sudan and me to Tokyo. A year after, my parents died in Uganda and Poland. Millie was only 12 and she kept begging me to come back to the academy, but I couldn't. She was safe there and I had to fight for my parent's dreams." Kai seemed to float away and to Megan it was as if he wasn't there next to her anymore.

"So what are the mountains like in the fall?" Megan asked, trying to snap him out of that painful part of his past.

Kai's stormy orbs blinked back into the here and now and he looked down at Megan. "Colorful." He smiled. Megan smiled back and looked out at the mountains as Kai described them. "The sharp peaks stretch up into the sky as if someone was pulling them to the stars. The colors are all mixed together like an artist's palette."

"Sounds beautiful." Megan smiled.

"Maybe someday I'll bring you there." Kai thought.

"Maybe. Once this war ends. If ever." Megan sighed.

"Hey, don't give up hope. Ok?" Kai said looking down at her.

Megan looked up at him and she found herself getting lost in his stormy orbs. Then she felt herself reach up to him, getting closer. Her mind was spinning, but her heart was sure.

Kai, on the other hand, found his mind blank. He wasn't even thinking about anything, he was just acting.

Suddenly Megan's eyes snapped open and she froze.

Kai's mind was working enough to realize that something was wrong. "What's wrong?"

"The apartment is surrounded."

* * *

><p>So? Cliffy much? Haha<p>

Sooooooooo last time I said it would only be a week, and it was three weeks until I updated next...mmmmmmm...it might be another 3 weeks until I update, cause then it'll be spring break and I will have time to write, unless my professors stick me with papers and projects, which is likely, but hopefully won't happen. *Crossing the fingers!*

As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review! :D


	15. Chapter 15

I am soooooooo sorry guys!

It's been what? Almost 2 months! Crazy! I've been so overwhelmed by school that I haven't had a break in forever! And now I've found out that I have to go an extra semester of college! Grrrrrrr...

Anyway, I apologize profusely and hopefully it will never be this bad again, ever!

So, I hope you enjoy and much love to my reviewers! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Get your ass moving!" Spencer shouted. Spencer growled to himself as per usual, Ming-Ming was taking a day and a half to get ready and they had a lot to do today!

"I'm coming Spencer!" She responded with that high-pitched whine that grated ears.

Robert rolled his eyes and stood there with his hands behind his back, Johnny next to him, digging dirt out from under his fingernails.

"She's such a pain." Johnny grumbled.

Tia rolled her eyes. "You're telling me. I have no idea how you boys dealt with her for almost a year now. I known her for barely over a week and I'm ready to kill her."

"That's cause we're gentlemen, Spitfire." Rick smirked. "We don't hit ladies."

"Well thats good to know." Tia smirked and she punched Rick in the arm, to which he responded by twisting her arm behind her back, and flicking her temple with his finger. "Oi!" Tia growled. "What the hell?"

"Did I say you were a lady?" Rick teased and Daichi laughed as Millie grimaced.

"Bad move Rick." Millie warned him.

Rick was just about to ask Millie why when Tia kicked him between the legs and back flipped over his head, then did a spinning kick to his side which sent him skidding a couple feet.

"Damn he's huge." Tia complained as she massaged her foot.

Millie smirked as Rick groaned while Johnny and Daichi were on the floor roaring with laughter. Robert and Spencer had grins on their faces as well.

"Damn she can kick." Rick moaned as he rubbed his side once he was on his feet again.

"Well thats what you get for saying I wasn't a lady!" Tia glared.

"It was a joke!" Rick said. "Jeez, rein in your partner will ya Mil?"

Millie raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. You deserved that one Rick. Now, act like a man and shake it off. That is if you are one."

"Ooooooooooooo." Daichi laughed. "She told you."

Rick glared at his partner and Daichi 'eeped' and 'zipped his lips'.

Spencer smirked as his squad bonded. Then he turned his head down the hall again. "NOW MING-MING!" He barked.

"COMING!" A second after that shriek, Ming-Ming appeared in the hallway, looking every bit a slut as usual.

"About damn time." Johnny grumbled and he started walking down the hall, joking with Rick and Daichi. Tia shot Ming-Ming a nasty look and Ming-Ming gave one back to her. Millie rolled her eyes and grabbed Tia, dragging her down the hall after the boys as Ming-Ming followed. Robert and Spencer took up the rear.

"If Tia doesn't kill her first, I will." Spencer sighed.

Robert smirked. "Take a breathe Spence. Her tour is only 2 years here, remember? After a year she'll be discharged most likely and then be her family's problem again."

"That day couldn't come any sooner."

"Isn't that the truth."

* * *

><p>"The apartment is surrounded." Megan whispered in Kai's ear.<p>

Kai nodded just barely noticeable and he smiled, pulling away, acting as if nothing happened. "Sounds great. Lets go inside, shall we?" He stood up and offered Megan his hand.

Megan smiled seductively, selling it. She took his hand and let him pull her up and they walked into her room, closing the door and blinds.

Kai reached up to his ear and pressed down on his earwig, activating it as well as the others on Megan, Ray, Mariah, Mathilda and Tala. The small chip was on the inner part of the tragus. It was totally hidden, yet easy to access. "We have company. Surrounded. Family, bunker, quietly."

"Got it." The four answered together.

"Meg?" Kai whispered. Megan nodded. She reached down into her leather boots and pulled out two SIGs. She spun on the silencers and smirked.

"I got these two." Megan whispered back.

Kai nodded. "Lets go and get some food, shall we?" He said out loud.

"Sounds perfect." Megan smiled and they both walked to the door, opened it and turned off the lights. But only Kai walked through it as Megan crouched down after he pulled it shut.

She waited a heartbeat then heard what she was waiting for. The slow movement of a trained spy, then of the second.

"Lovebirds, they don't even realize they're surrounded." One voice whispered. But Megan's ears caught it.

"And they have this bunch of losers watching the Senator and her family? Pathetic." The other voice growled. Megan smirked.

"We'll see." Megan whispered. She saw shadows moving outside and slowly the door opened all the way. She waited for another heartbeat and slowly the curtain was being drawn back. She pulled up her guns from down at her sides until they were aimed at the doorway. Slowly the two spies entered the room, eyes scanning every nook and cranny. Megan smirked and aimed.

'_Bang, Bang.'_

And just like that the two spies were dead. Megan stood up and sighed. "That was sadly easy. Too bad." She walked over to one of the spies and grabbed his gun and knife and then did the same with the other. She pocketed their guns in her boots and sheathed the two knifes under her shirt on the small of her back.

"So no problems?" Kai's voice came over the earwig.

"None at all." Megan whispered. "Grabbing their earwig now." Quietly she pulled out the earwig from one of the spy's ears. She fussed with it so that she could hear them while they couldn't hear her and she placed it in her other ear. She walked away and out of the room.

"Ki? Oni?" A voice said. Megan located the accent as a South East Asian accent. Thai maybe? "You in the clear?" The voice waited a heartbeat than came back with an anxious tone. "Uri, Niro, we might have been compromised. Move in now if you're in the clear."

"There are three others guys." Megan warned as she made her way through the apartment. "They are moving in...NOW!" Suddenly, a window broke only a couple of feet from Megan's head and she ducked as a foot came flying towards her head. "I got one!" She said, then all her concentration went towards fighting of this spy that was almost as good as her in hand-to-hand combat. Almost.

The guy lunged towards her and she blocked the punch, grabbing the fist and squeezing it hard. The spy bit back a scream of pain and Megan had to admire that until she decided to go 100% instead of the usual 60% and his fist crumbled like dust in her hand.

The guy hollered in pain and Megan did a spinning kick to his head. With a swift 'crack', his neck snapped and he was gone.

"One down." Megan said as she continued down through the kitchen to the bunker after collecting his weapons.

"Shit these guys are strong." Megan heard Tala grunt.

"Man up and help me idiot." Mariah growled.

"Both of you can it, I'm concentrating." Mathilda bit back.

Megan heard the almost inaudible sigh from Kai and smirked. Even in the middle of a fight, the squad was bickering.

"Coming in." Megan warned. She rounded the corner and saw Ray and Mathilda easily handling one of the spies. But Tala and Mariah's personalities were clashing, as well as their fighting styles, so they were having a tougher time. They were all fighting in front of the closed bunker and Megan knew Kai was inside. "In coming!" Megan shouted. Tala's eyes widened as he knew what that meant. He grabbed Mariah around the waist and sprinted away from the spy, just as Megan soared through the air, landing a kick in the spy's throat. The spy flew back into the wall, creating a dent as Megan landed lightly on her feet. Ray had also gotten an arm around his spy from behind and put him in a sleeper's hold, letting him drop to the ground after.

Megan walked over to the spy she kicked and turned their head so that she could see the face clearly. This was the south east asian.

Megan saw it coming before the guy even had time to twitch. She had one of her SIGs right in the guy's face as his eyes blinked open and his hand was about to grab her throat. "I don't think so bub. Lets have a chat, shall we?" Megan asked.

The bunker doors opened for a second, allowing Kai to come out, then shut again to keep the family safe.

"Stand up." Kai ordered. The spy narrowed his dark eyes, sizing up his options, but slowly stood up. As Ray rid the other spy of his weapons, Tala took this spy's weapons as Megan kept her gun trained between his eyes. "Who do you work for?"

"Your mother." The guy answered back smartly.

"Wow, really?" Tala chuckled. "Thats like an elementary school comeback."

The guy glared back and Kai rolled his eyes.

"Answer or else." Kai warned.

"Or else what?" The guys asked smartly.

"I'll sick her on you." Kai pointed at Megan. Megan smirked sadistically which made Tala proud.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Yea, and what's short stuff over here going to do?"

Ray winced. "Oh you shouldn't have said that."

"Why? I-AHHHHHHHH!" The guy screamed Megan had taken her other SIG and landed a bullet in the guy's thigh. "Crazy Bitch!" The guys hollered.

Megan shrugged. "Deal. Now answer the man's question."

"Hell no."

"Ok."

"AHHHHHHHH!" The guy shouted again as Megan hit his other leg. He was sinking down, but Kai grabbed him by his collar, pulled up and slammed him back up against the wall where the spy shrieked in pain as Kai dug a finger into one of the bullet wounds.

"Gunna talk now?" Kai asked cooly.

The guy's eyes widened and nodded. "The Lord Speaker. It was him!"

"This is not good." Mariah whispered.

Kai narrowed his eyes. "Who was the target?"

"No, I-AHHHHHHHHH!" The guy hollered in pain again as Kai pushed deeper into his bullet wound. "All of them! It was to show that no one can get away with supporting this bill, no matter who they were."

Kai growled under his breath and Ray was seething on the inside. Kai threw him to the ground and walked away. "Tala, Megan, drop these two at headquarters. Mariah and Mathilda, handle the dead. I'll talk to Chief of Staff and the Prime Minister. Ray, stay with the family."

"K." Megan nodded. "Are you going to come quietly or am I going to have to knock you out?"

The guy starts to open his mouth, raising a hand and Megan did a lightning quick kick to the head, effectively knocking him out.

"Knocking you out then." Megan nodded. "Lets go Tal." Tala pulled the other guy off the floor, the one Ray put to sleep, and followed Megan to the elevator as she dragged the now unconscious spy across the floor.

Kai glanced over to Ray as Mathilda and Mariah went to pick up the dead bodies. "Ray."

Ray snapped out of his head space and looked at his best friend and leader. "Huh?"

Kai looked at Ray closer. "Are you ok Ray?"

Ray nodded. "Yea, just can't believe that someone would go this far is all."

"I agree, but we need to stay alert. They might not have been the only ones The Lord Speaker hired. Stay with the family while I talk to Chief of Staff and the Prime Minister. Don't tell them anything yet though."

Ray nodded and walked inside the bunker to many questions.

Kai sighed and dialed the number on his phone, holding it up to his ear. This wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Megan and Tala finally got to ESWAT HQ, pulling up to the building in Tala's new sports car. The two guys were awake now and making a fuss as Megan and Tala pulled them out of the car in handcuffs.<p>

"Really?" Megan asked, trying not to laugh. She was holding onto the leader's wrist as he was trying to run away, but he wasn't going anywhere. He was basically running in place as Megan held onto his wrist. "This is sad." Megan sighed. "Lets go, before you embarrass yourself further in the middle of the city."

Tala smirked, hauling his own charge into HQ.

The four walked in and immediately a guard came up to them.

"Two prisoners." Megan said. "Both very dangerous, they need to be isolated and questioned by Gunnery Sergeant Kuznetsov."

The guard nodded. "Right away First Sergeant. Follow me." Megan and Tala dragged their charges all the way to Interrogation.

* * *

><p>"What was going on?" Lillian asked first as Ray walked in.<p>

"Why were those men after us?" Owen then asked.

"Easy, easy." Ray said smoothly. "The men have been taken care of. You guys are safe now. No need to worry."

"What happened?" Annie asked firmly.

Ray turned to look at the Senator. "We handled it. Once Kai is done with his phone call we will explain everything."

"Why do we have to wait?" Rose then asked.

"Cause I don't want to give you false information." Ray said. "Now, please take a seat and lets wait for him."

Hank, Rose and Annie sat down right away but it took a moment for Owen and Lillian to relax and sit down.

"Can you at least tell us what happened out there?" Rose insisted after a full 5 minutes of silence had passed.

"No. Kai wants to explain." Ray shook his head.

"Please?" Lillian begged. Just then the door opened and Kai walked in.

"Megan and Tala are pulling up to HQ now and Mattie and Mariah are handing the bodies over to the M.E." Kai said.

Ray nodded. "How did the Chief of Staff and the Prime Minister handle the news?"

"The Chief of Staff is looking into it. Prime Minister Hensworthy isn't too shocked to know that he is behind it. But she was shocked that he would go this far."

"Who?" Annie asked.

"The Lord Speaker." Kai said.

Annie's eyes went wide. "What? Henry? He wouldn't go this far." Annie looked away, thinking about it. "Would he?"

"That's what the leader of the spies said when we questioned him." Kai said.

"Meg and Tala are handing over the 2 spies to HQ and Bryan will get more info out of them." Ray told the family.

Annie had to sit down. "This is unreal. I can't believe that he would go this far. I mean, he didn't make it a secret that he's against this bill, but he's the Lord Speaker for god's sake! He can't be doing this type of thing!"

"Well the Prime Minister is on it for now." Kai said calmly. "But we can't be certain if there are more out to get you until The Chief of Staff gets a hold of the Lord Speaker. Unfortunately we must keep you in here until we are certain there are no more out there."

"But-" Owen started to say, but Hank put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder, shaking his head.

"We will stay here." Hank said and Owen sighed and nodded as well.

Kai nodded. "Ray, stay here while I search the building. It shouldn't take long for Megan and Tala to drop the two spies off with Bryan. They'll be back in 10. Mariah and Mattie in 7."

Ray nodded and watched as Kai walked out of the bunker to search the premises.


End file.
